Alfred's Wish
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: An orphaned boy amazingly finds the one star in the night sky that could bring the miracle he and his brothers need. However, in order to get his wish, he must go to where the star landed and be the first to touch it, which won't be so easy. Inspired by Musical Ninja's "Wing's Wish". Rated T for SOME cursing.
1. The History of Suujiku and Hetalia Falls

**Author's Note: **I got the idea to write this from Musical Ninja's story, _Wing's Wish_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I'm using in this story, except for my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The History of Suujiku and Hetalia Falls**

On a cold winter's night, a full moon shone upon a forest. Music played in the air.

**Hokuto Uchiha presents**

A snowflake—with images of four boys on it—fell to the ground as their names appeared next to it:

**Arthur Kirkland-Jones**

**Matthew Kirkland-Jones**

**Alfred Kirkland-Jones**

**and**

**Peter Kirkland-Jones**

As the snowflake touched the ground, the title of the story appeared in bold letters.

**Alfred's Wish**

As the title disappeared, the camera zoomed into a village, where a bunch of people were sleeping soundly.

Different places in the town were shown, along with many other snowflakes with pictures. As the snow continued to fall, the music continued to play.

**Starring:**

**The Mousekewitz family**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**Konohamaru Sarutobi**

**Ringo and Friender**

**The Łukasiewicz family (with their pink wagon and pink house!)**

**Jessie**

**James**

…**and many more**

**Inspired by Musical Ninja's **_**Wing's Wish**_

**Written by Hokuto Uchiha**

* * *

As the music ended, the camera zoomed in on one of the houses, a large house, owned by one of the three richest families in the village. A guy with brown hair and purple eyes and obviously fake glasses was sitting in a chair in the living room and listening to the music, which woke up the youngest child in the house, a toddler boy about two or three years old, with platinum blond hair and red-violet eyes. The boy was rubbing his eyes and holding a stuffed bear under one arm.

"Woddykins, turn the moosic down," said the child, named Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The guy, whom Gilbert addressed as "Woddykins", turned and saw Gilbert. "Oh, hey, Gilbo. What's up?" His name was Roderich Edelstein.

"What's up?" a blond-haired, blue-eyed teenage boy asked crossly, glaring at Roderich. The teen's name was Ludwig Beilschmidt, and he was the eldest son of the Beilschmidt family. "I'll tell you what's up, Four-Eyes!" He knocked Roderich's glasses off his face.

"My glasses!" Roderich exclaimed and scrambled to find his glasses. When he finally found them and put them back on, Ludwig was still reprimanding him for waking Gilbert up.

"Your music woke Little Prussia up, that's what's up!" said Ludwig. "You're lucky that music didn't wake the whole house…no, wait…the whole _town _up!"

"Sorry," Roderich mumbled as he, Ludwig, and Gilbert went back to bed for the night.

* * *

After the altercation in the Beilschmidt house, the camera zoomed in on a pile of snow. Sticking out was a sled with a rose and the name "ROSEBUD" written across it.

It lay there until someone—a teenage boy, to be exact—picked it up and walked away with it. He threw it into a fire that was burning in the middle of the street, then sat down in front of it.

The camera zoomed out and showed the boy and his three brothers sitting around the fire and warming themselves.

The first boy was about fourteen years old. He had blond hair, green eyes, and thick eyebrows. He was dressed in a worn sweater that had the Union Jack on it, tattered blue jeans, old sneakers, and a scarf. His name was Arthur Kirkland-Jones.

The second boy was eleven and had blond hair with one strand sticking out, and purple eyes. He wore a long-sleeved shirt, a hockey jersey, old sneakers, jeans, and glasses. He also wore Arthur's gloves. His name was Matthew Kirkland-Jones.

The third was a ten-year-old boy with blond hair, glasses (like Matthew), and blue eyes. He wore a snow hat, baggy sweatpants, old sneakers, a black, long-sleeved shirt under a New York Yankees baseball jersey, under an old, dark blue parka, and gloves with the fingers worn away. His name was Alfred Kirkland-Jones.

The fourth and youngest boy was three years old. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and thick eyebrows like Arthur. He wore a sailor's cap, blue mittens, old Velcro sneakers, old jeans, a sweater with the words "King of Sealand" written on them, and a winter coat over the Sealand sweater. Around his shoulders was an old stadium blanket. His name was Peter Kirkland-Jones.

As the siblings warmed themselves, they looked up to see someone looking at them.

Arthur glared at whoever was looking. "Hey, what the bloody hell do you want from us? We're freezing here!" Then he and his brothers went back to warming themselves.

As the fire consumed the sled, a ghostly voice called out the sled's name: "ROSEBUD."

* * *

The next day, the village was shown from above. Everyone looked happy; the birds were singing, and children were playing, as the narrator—Hokuto Uchiha—told the story.

_Over a century ago, in the foothills of the Valley of Peace, there stood the little village of Hetalia Falls. It was filled with happy inhabitants, including the butcher,_

As the camera went by, the butcher—Choza Akimichi—waved and said, "Hi!"

_The baker,_

Maurice, the baker, saw the camera and waved 'hello'.

_The candlestick maker,_

Yuka, the candlestick maker, saw the camera as well and waved to it.

_Barney Stinson,_

The camera zoomed in on a man in a suit being slapped by a girl. This was Barney Stinson.

"Ah-howwww!" Barney exclaimed as the girl who slapped him walked away.

…_and the Mr. Mime._

The camera stopped for a second and showed a Mr. Mime standing in the middle of the road.

Just then, Arthur appeared in front of the Mr. Mime without his sweater and scarf. His jeans looked new, and he was wearing a Doctor Who T-shirt. "Well, no place is perfect."

_Yes, but Hetalia Falls was as close to perfect as possible…except for the Mr. Mime, that is._

As Hokuto said this, the Mr. Mime pulled an imaginary cart through town. Afterwards, Arthur appeared again and gave a thumbs-up. "Right!"

A map of the village and the country it was a part of was shown, while the narrator continued telling the story.

_The village was part of the picturesque country of Suujiku, which was ruled by a benevolent king, Sir Henry the Adventurous. Everyone loved King Henry._

* * *

A huge crowd gathered in front of a castle and cheered for their king, who was seen from behind from the viewer's point of view.

There was a beautiful view of the castle from the front, on a bright, sunny day with a rainbow. It was picture-perfect.

_Peace and prosperity filled the land for many years, until, eventually, King Henry and his wife, Elizabeth, passed away. And with no known heir to the throne, there was a struggle for control of the kingdom._

The castle then changed from a sunny day to a cold night. Many different types of warriors were fighting each other, each one wanting the late king's throne for themselves. As the bodies piled up, one of the curtains that hung from the wall touched a torch and caught fire.

_The struggle ended when Suujiku was overthrown in a hostile takeover by the nation of Fishlockia._

* * *

To emphasize the narrator's point, the map was shown again. This time, it showed the country of Suujiku next to the country of Fishlockia, which was darkened. The darkness moved over Suujiku, showing that Fishlockia had taken over the country.

Next, the clouds covered the sun over Hetalia Falls, showing that they had been taken over.

* * *

Next, in an auditorium, a huge crowd of people were booing and throwing food at someonethe new king of Suujiku.

The new king was a man with dark hair, a cliché villainous pointy beard, and sunglasses. The new king's name was Ziggurat.

_The kingdom's new ruler was a greedy, ruthless man called King Ziggurat the Asswipe, who vowed to rule with a tight fist. Unfortunately, the international community didn't support the new ruler's regime, so, as a result, the kingdom's finances suffered._

* * *

Ziggurat and several other people had a meeting regarding the country's financial problems. It was shown on the graph that the economy wasn't doing too well. In fact, it was doing very, very badly.

A man explained everything to Ziggurat. To sum it up, he said, "We're broke!"

* * *

Ziggurat opened a huge vault and saw that there was almost no money left. He wasn't too happy about that.

_Ziggurat's royal treasury became dangerously low, and as a result, he sent out a decree that the country should start turning up a profit or perish. To make sure that this was met, all of the cities, towns, and villages were to be taxed, and this included Hetalia Falls. There, the king sent his faithful tax collector, Jessie, who was taxing to the extreme._

* * *

One winter day, everyone in Hetalia Falls stood in a line going into a building to pay their taxes.

Sitting at the desk inside, eating a chicken leg, was a woman with long, stiff, red hair and blue eyes. She wore a white and black, split, midriff shirt, with a red R on the front long black gloves, long black boots, and a white skirt. This was Jessie, King Ziggurat's tax collector.

Standing next to the line was a man dressed in kind of the same attire as Jessie, only he wore white pants, black men's boots, black gloves, and a long-sleeved white shirt with a red R on the front. He had blue-ish hair and green eyes. His name was James, and he was the constable.

"Alright, keep the line moving!" James yelled while the people gave their money to Jessie. "Give it 'til it hurts! Next!"

The next person to approach Jessie was an old man named Geppetto. When he didn't give anything, Jessie got up from her chair and looked at him questioningly.

"Well?" asked Jessie.

Geppetto gulped and explained. "Forgive me, Miss Jessie, but I have nothing to pay my taxes with. You've taken my livestock, my land, my home, and left me with nothing to eat!"

"I know these are hard times," Jessie said, putting an arm around Geppetto, pretending to console him. Then she grinned evilly and continued. "I can hardly keep a burning myself." She then grabbed Geppetto's cane and threw it into the fireplace, where it burned. After that, she turned to the line. "Next!"

As Geppetto left, a man named Marshall Erickson threw some money into the pile and walked away in tears, followed by a woman named Meirin, who threw a bag of money in the pile.

_Jessie squeezed the life out of Hetalia Falls until the once prosperous town was now crushed. Many businesses were ruined, and farms and homes were taken away, or destroyed due to overtaxing. Not many people had houses to live in anymore. Barney Stinson didn't even have any more suits to wear because Jessie took them away for his taxes!_

_And so our story begins in the poor village of Hetalia Falls, filled with its pathetic band of destitute individuals, and a Mr. Mime, too._

* * *

All of the townspeople walked around the town, sad and miserable. Shops closed, and a lot of houses were in need of repair.

Barney Stinson was sulking on the street. "My suits! They're all gone! I'm not awesome anymore!"

A man named Mr. Mackey walked by pushing a cart of random objects. Unknown to him, the Mr. Mime was walking behind him and copying his movements. When he did finally notice the mime doing that, he ignored him at first, thinking he would stop soon. Not so, because the mime kept up the act.

Finally, Mr. Mackey got irritated, grabbed a cuckoo clock, and slammed it down on the mime's head. "Cut it out, mmkay?!" Then he grabbed his cart and walked away.

Getting the message, more or less, the Mr. Mime dizzily walked away with the clock still on his head. He walked right past the old orphanage, where four boys were sitting in front of a fire to keep warm.

* * *

_It was probably the hardest on the four young orphans who had been living on the streets ever since the orphanage shut down. Their names were Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter._

As they sat around the fire, the siblings began to sing.

Arthur: _**Some folks say that life is cruel**_

Alfred: _**At the orphanage, they gave us inedible gruel**_

To prove his point, Alfred presented his food bowl, which was full of gruel that didn't look too appetizing.

Peter: _**We slept on beds with springs that hurt**_

Arthur: _**The faucets had hot and cold running dirt**_

Peter put his hands on his back to show how much it hurt to sleep on their old beds. Arthur, meanwhile, poured some dirt out of a mug, proving what he said about the faucets.

Matthew: _**The windows were broken, the roof was leaky**_

Peter: _**The walls were cracked, the floors were creaky**_

Matthew and Peter showed the parts of the building that were broken to prove their points.

Arthur: _**They shut down the orphanage and now we know**_

The brothers all stood together and sighed sadly, remembering their time at the orphanage. Then they all sang together.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**Those were the days, we miss it so**_

Peter then stood in front of his brothers and added a solo part.

Peter: _**And ever since then, **__(sung and with his voice deepening) __**I've been feeling low **__(cough)_

* * *

Inside their new "house", Arthur sat on his "bed", with a thin quilt wrapped around him and shivered.

Arthur: _**Another bloody sub-zero morning**_

Peter: _**And still there's nothing to eat**_

Peter gestured to the food cabinet, showing that there was no food inside.

Arthur: _**My feet couldn't get much colder**_

Matthew: _**Our breath is our main source of heat**_

Arthur showed his feet, which were literally frozen in ice, as he continued shivering. Matthew came up next to him and blew on his hands to warm them.

Arthur: _**We're so far below the poverty line, we're off the graph**_

Arthur used a pointer to show where he and his brothers were on the graph, which was labeled _Poverty Chart_. The line on the chart went off the graph, all the way to a hole in the floor.

Just then, Alfred showed up, smiling, and decided to try and cheer up his brothers.

Alfred: _**But don't fret, bros, 'cause things are gonna get better in time**_

_**Then you're gonna laugh, yo!**_

"Ha!" Matthew said and crossed his arms in response to his little brother's statement.

A baby polar bear looked up at Matthew. "Who are you?"

Matthew looked at the polar bear cub. "Kumajirou, I'm Matthew, you know that."

* * *

In another part of town, two animals were digging through the trash, looking for something to eat.

The first animal was a black cat with blue eyes and a yellow crescent moon on her forehead. Her name was Luna.

The second animal was a brown, white, and black Beagle puppy named Lou.

Luna: _**Poverty and hunger abound here**_

Lou: _**It looks like a city dump**_

Arthur and Peter walked into an alley and watched as the Mr. Mime did a few tricks in the middle of the road.

Peter: _**There's only one job to be found here**_

As if on cue, the Mr. Mime was run over by a pink carriage that was moving really fast, and vomit flew from the back of the carriage and onto the mime. Seeing this made Arthur and Peter cringe.

Arthur: _**The town needs a new speed bump**_

* * *

Driving the pink carriage was a man with blond hair and green eyes, and he was wearing some worn winter clothes. His name was Ignacy Łukasiewicz.

Next to him was a woman, also with blond hair and green eyes, except hers was a little longer than Ignacy's. She wore last year's winter clothes. This was Ignacy's wife, Aurelia.

Pulling the carriage was a brown pony with a flowing brown mane. Her name was Sup Playa.

Ignacy: _**Hetalia Falls was a paradise**_

Aurelia: _**Like, happiest place on Earth**_

Just then, a teenage boy with blond hair and green eyes popped his head out. He didn't look too good; he was probably carsick from the carriage going really fast. This was Ignacy and Aurelia's eldest son and second child, Feliks.

"Like, totally," Feliks agreed with his mother, then ducked his head back inside the carriage and was heard barfing.

All of the townspeople gathered together and sang the next verse as they gestured to Jessie's place.

Townspeople: _**But the tax collector's avarice**_

_**Took us for all we're worth**_

* * *

At Jessie's place, Jessie was sitting at her table, admiring the marvelous feast that was in front of her.

Jessie: _**My cupboards are overflowing**_

Choza, Maurice, and Yuka stood together, upset about the situation.

Choza, Maurice, and Yuka: _**All of our shops are bare**_

Jessie pointed to some large piles of gold behind her and smiled greedily.

Jessie: _**My profit margin is growing**_

Choza, Maurice, and Yuka turned out their pockets and showed that they had no money at all in them.

Choza, Maurice, and Yuka: _**We're broke, it seems so unfair**_

The townspeople all gathered together and sang the next verse of the song together.

Townspeople: _**Life's so lousy, we can no longer cope**_

Just then, Alfred showed up and tried to cheer the people up, just like he tried to do for his brothers.

Alfred: _**You gotta cheer up and never ever give up hope**_

As the song continued, Arthur and Peter stood next to a closed store that had a sign on the window which read _Going out of Business_.

Arthur: _**All of the shops are closing**_

Peter: _**Things couldn't get much worse**_

* * *

On the east side of town, there was a run-down house that was occupied by two people.

The first was an eight-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and black eyes. He wore a coat, dark pants, and a scarf. His name was Konohamaru Sarutobi.

The second person was an elderly man with white hair and brown eyes. He wore a wide hat and white robes, and he was smoking a pipe. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Konohamaru's grandfather.

Konohamaru: _**Even my nuts are frozen**_

Konohamaru held up a frozen block of ice, which contained several nuts. He looked a little sad. Hiruzen came in behind him.

Hiruzen: _**Be careful with that last verse**_

* * *

Ignacy and Aurelia's carriage, now parked, stood on the side of the street. Ignacy and Aurelia, along with their two younger children, Renata and Marek (who had the same blond hair and green eyes as them), tried to sell some of a product that they had been working on. It was an elixir, and it still wasn't very good.

* * *

While this was going on, meanwhile, Feliks was out of the carriage and was kneeling in the snow, dry heaving as he finished his bout of barfing. Ignacy and Aurelia's eldest child, Krysia, was rubbing her younger brother's back. She gave him a bottle of their parents' product. "Here, Feliks."

"Like, thanks, Sis," Feliks said. He took the bottle and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

* * *

Back to Ignacy and Aurelia trying to sell their product…

Ignacy: _**Hey, step up and try our elixir**_

Marek: _**It's good for what hurts**_

Aurelia: _**Whatever ails you it can totally fixir**_

Renata: _**And it's good on desserts**_

To prove their point, Marek held out a bowl of ice cream and Ignacy poured some of the elixir on top of it. To the family's dismay, Feliks was heard barfing again.

"_Still not good yet," _Krysia was calling to her parents.

* * *

Some more characters joined in the song next. Living in a shack nearby the stable was a family of five Russian mice: a mother, father, and their three children—two girls and a boy. They were the Mousekewitz family. The kids' names were Tanya, Fievel, and Yasha.

Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz looked at the thermometer and groaned, seeing that it was colder than the day before.

Mr. Mouskewitz: _**Drat, the temperature's falling**_

Fievel: _**I love when the weather is cool**_

Mr. and Mrs. Mouskewitz sat down angrily. Mrs. Mousekewitz continued the song.

Mrs. Mousekewitz: _**A new ice is calling**_

Fievel: _**Look, I can freeze my drool!**_

Fievel stuck out his tongue and showed his frozen drool, which caused Tanya to recoil in disgust.

"Eww, Fievel!" Tanya exclaimed.

Mr. Mousekewitz: _**As Russians, we have hopes and dreams about ruling the earth**_

_**But here we sit**_

Tanya: _**Watching Fievel and Yasha make ice sculptures**_

Fievel: _**Out of spit **__(laughs a little)_

"A little over here, Yasha," Fievel instructed his baby sister, who was helping Fievel finish the sculpture.

Fievel stood back and revealed the sculpture that he and Yasha had been working on. It was a sculpture of Sup Playa.

* * *

Back with Konohamaru and Hiruzen, they were inside their house, looking through the cabinets for something to eat and observing the shape of the place.

Hiruzen: _**This old house is finished**_

Konohamaru: _**Our ramen supply's gone, too**_

Hiruzen walked over to Konohamaru, holding a plate of creamed spinach that looked frozen, which Konohamaru looked disgusted about.

Hiruzen: _**So for dinner, we're having creamed spinach**_

Konohamaru: _**All I can say is "EWW!"**_

* * *

Back in town, everyone gathered around in the square, looking sad. Arthur, Matthew, and Peter stood in the middle of the crowd and sang.

Arthur, Matthew, and Peter: _**As a town we're so down, so we mope**_

Just then, Alfred appeared and decided to try and cheer everyone up once more.

Alfred: _**You gotta cheer up and never give up hope**_

Townspeople: _**We can't cope**_

Alfred: _**You gotta cheer up and never give up hope!**_

Townspeople _(crowding around Alfred)_: _**Are you a dope?**_

Alfred _(shrugging his shoulders)_: _**Nope**_

The townspeople then smiled. Arthur, Matthew, and Peter ran up to their brother and stood beside him. The entire town gathered into the square and sang the final verse of the song.

Townspeople: _**Just cheer up and never ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope! Yeah!**_

* * *

**Author's note: **The characters mentioned are from the following:

Arthur: _Hetalia_

Mathew: _Hetalia_

Alfred: _Hetalia_

Peter: _Hetalia_

The Mousekewitz family: _An American Tail_

Feliks and his pony: _Hetalia_

Hiruzen Sarutobi: _Naruto_

Konohamaru Sarutobi: _Naruto_

Jessie: _Pokemon_

James: _Pokemon_

Roderich: _Hetalia_

Gilbert (as a little kid): _Hetalia_

Ludwig: _Hetalia_

Mr. Mime: _Pokemon_

Mr. Mackey: _South Park_

Barney Stinson: _How I Met Your Mother_

Marshall Erickson: _How I Met Your Mother_

Choza Akimichi: _Naruto_

Yuka: _Elfen Lied_

Maurice: _Beauty and the Beast_

Ziggurat: _Beyblade: Metal Masters_

Kumajirou: _Hetalia_

Luna: _Sailor Moon_

Lou: _Cats and Dogs_

Geppetto: _Pinocchio_

Meirin: _Black Butler_

Ringo: _Casshern Sins_

Friender: _Casshern Sins_

Ignacy, Aurelia, Krysia, Renata, and Marek are my OCs. I called the pony Sup Playa because it wasn't given a name. I'll reveal who Henry and Elizabeth are in the end.


	2. Alfred's Fortune

**Chapter 2: Alfred's Fortune**

The town of Hetalia Falls was shown during the changing seasons until it stopped at Winter again, while the narrator told the story.

_So the people of Hetalia Falls hoped through the winter, the spring, the summer, and the fall. But after a year of hoping, hope was running out for poor Peter, who needed an operation. While Arthur and Matthew stayed behind to look after their brother, Alfred went out into the world to seek his fortune._

Arthur, Matthew, and Peter were at the train station together. Peter coughed up a little bile, and Matthew wrapped a blanket around him. The three boys then started waving goodbye to someone on the train. Alfred was seen on the train, waving goodbye to his brothers as well.

As the train began to leave, Arthur, Matthew, and Peter accidentally breathed in the smoke and started coughing.

"Oh, man, my glasses are dirty," Matthew groaned. After the train left, he took them off and cleaned them on his coat. Then he put them back on.

Arthur, Matthew, and Peter were seen sitting at the bench, waiting for their brother as the seasons changed from Winter, to Spring, to Summer, to Fall, and then back to Winter.

* * *

_So the whole town waited for Alfred to return. They waited all year, and by the following winter, they were still waiting. During this time, a young mouse's fancy turned to romance…maybe._

One winter's day, Fievel was walking down the street until he reached his location: a pink stable next to the Lukasiewicz family's pink house; the stable was Sup Playa's home. He had some food in a bag, probably hay, or carrots, or sugar cubes, for the pony.

Fievel went inside the stable and called for his crush. "Sup Playa, Sup Playa. Wherefore art thou, Sup Playa?" He smiled when Sup Playa stuck her head out and whinnied. "Oh, therefore you art." He showed her the bag of food. "Here, I have some food for you."

Sup Playa whinnied happily when Fievel took out a carrot that he had snuck from his family's home. Fievel was just about to give Sup Playa the carrot, when a voice called out to him.

"Fievel, we need you!" a female voice said.

Fievel put the carrot down and looked at Sup Playa. "Hey, Sup Playa, I didn't know you did imitations." He shrugged and again held the carrot to the pony, who was about to take it from the young mouse, when the voice called Fievel once again. Tanya was seen coming up behind Fievel.

"Fievel stop this foolishness," Tanya said, coming closer to her little brother.

"You know, Sup Playa, you kind of sound like Tanya," Fievel said, unaware that his sister was right behind him. Tanya hit Fievel on the head. "Ow! You kinda hit like her, too." He rubbed his head, then turned around and saw Tanya. "Oh, hi, Tanya. We were just talking about you."

Tanya sighed. "I knew I'd find you here, wasting time with this pony. Come on, Mama and Papa are waiting for you." She grabbed her brother's arm and started pulling him away.

"But Sup Playa and I have pledged our hearts to each other!" Fievel whined as he was being dragged away.

Tanya rolled her eyes and stopped. She decided to try and get through to Fievel that mice and ponies didn't mix. "Fievel, she is a pony." She pointed to Sup Playa, who was just staring at the two mouse children. Then she pointed to Fievel. "And you are a mouse."

"But, Tanya, why can't the mice and the ponies live together in harmony, along with the fairies and the wood sprites and the bean sprouts?" Fievel asked, sounding dramatic. Sup Playa whinnied in a way of agreeing with Fievel.

Tanya sighed. "I stand corrected." She pointed to both the pony and her brother once again. "She is a pony, and you are an imbecile."

"Thank you," Fievel said, taking Tanya's insult as a compliment.

"Now, come on," said Tanya. She turned to head back home. "Mama and Papa need both of us to help them prepare for tonight."

"Why?" Fievel asked. "What are we gonna do tonight?"

"Guess," said Tanya.

"Try to take over the world?" Fievel asked after, of course, saying goodbye to Sup Playa.

"Bingo," Tanya answered.

"Cool! I love Bingo!" said Fievel. "It's so much more fun than trying to take over the —" But before he could finish, Tanya hit him on the head again. "Ow!"

* * *

Back at the train station, a now sixteen-year-old Arthur, thirteen-year-old Matthew, and five-year-old Peter were sitting on the bench, fast asleep, still waiting for their brother to return. Peter had the blanket wrapped around him and, seated in between Arthur and Matthew, was resting his head on Arthur's lap, while Arthur and Matthew were both sitting up with their heads hung down. Suddenly, the three siblings heard a loud whistle and woke up with a bit of a start. They looked and saw a train coming.

The whistle got people's attention as well. Luna and Lou looked up from the garbage cans while they were trying to find food; Ignacy and Feliks stopped fixing the wheel on the family wagon; Aurelia, Krysia, Renata, and Marek came out from inside the cart; Fievel and Sup Playa looked up from what they were doing; Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz and Tanya looked up from the blueprints they were working on while Yasha woke up from a nap; Konohamaru and Hiruzen were standing outside and turned their heads towards the sound of the train whistle; and James took a bite out of a doughnut and looked over at the train station when he heard the whistle.

As the train came closer, everyone in town—Arthur, Matthew, and Peter included—gathered around the station to welcome Alfred back home. Everyone wanted to see what riches he had brought to jump-start the economy in their home. The boy was away for so long that Arthur, Matthew, and Peter missed him so badly.

When the train finally came to a halt, the residents all stood patiently outside the doors of the train's coach to see if Alfred was aboard. They waited for a few seconds, and then…

"Hi, everybody!" Alfred said with glee as he poked his head out from inside the train coach. Everyone began cheering for the boy. Alfred stepped out and made an announcement. "My friends of Hetalia Falls, I give you my fortune: a Galleon!" Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin, which shone brightly in the light. The townspeople looked and smiled with awe, while James, who was secretly watching, gasped softly.

"Like, a Galleon," Aurelia stated happily.

"It's real!" Matthew exclaimed.

"He has a whole Galleon!" Renata and Marek happily declared.

Everyone in town started roaring with excitement, while Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz, plus Tanya, watched from a distance, not really seeing what the big deal was, since the family had other plans on their minds.

Alfred then got off the train and started walking along the platform as he began to sing.

Alfred: _**I've got a Galleon with me today**_

Arthur, Matthew, and Peter walked right behind their brother and joined him.

Arthur, Matthew, and Peter: _**He's got a Galleon with him, hooray!**_

Feliks: _**Like, how did you do it?**_

Alfred: _**All work and no play**_

Peter: _**He chopped wood**_

Arthur: _**He chopped suey**_

To show what they meant, Peter held up an ax and Arthur held up a bowl of noodles. Alfred then threw a horseshoe on a pitchfork and continued the song.

Alfred: _**I pitched horseshoes and hay**_

Matthew: _**He had to milk cows for his fee**_

Alfred: _**It was more than I thought it would be**_

The townspeople decided to join in as well.

Townspeople: _**An entire full year's salary**_

Alfred: _**And now I've got a Galleon, you see**_

Everyone went into town and started celebrating as they continued the song.

Townspeople: _**He's got a Galleon with him today**_

_**He's got a Galleon with him, hooray**_

Arthur, Matthew, and Peter: _**All those days of hard work, and here's your reward**_

Alfred: _**Now there's nothing in this world that I can't afford**_

Peter ran into the toy store and came back holding a jack-in-the-box. When it opened, it revealed a figure that looked a lot like Alfred.

Peter: _**You can buy any toys you pick**_

Matthew stood in between the candy store and the bakery as he sang the next verse.

Matthew: _**And eat cake and candy until you're sick**_

A chef named Teuchi removed the lid of a plate that he was carrying, and revealed a roast chicken that looked delicious.

Teuchi: _**Plus a gourmet meal for you, boy**_

Arthur, Matthew, and Peter: _**And you still would never be poor**_

Alfred proudly walked through the town as the people continued to sing the song.

Townspeople: _**Cause he's got a Galleon with him today**_

_**He's got a Galleon with him, hooray**_

Alfred: _**Our old little shanty we can finally repair**_

_**I can even buy my brother Arthur some new underwear**_

Alfred gestured to the house that he and his brothers shared, which was more like a shed than a house. He then saw Arthur looking in the window of a clothing store. He then danced through the town with his Galleon, followed by a few townspeople.

Alfred: _**It's like I've won the lottery**_

Townspeople: _**Because he's got a Galleon, yippee**_

As Alfred continued the song, Choza, Maurice, and Feliks' friend, Toris Lorinaitis and his father, Mykolas, showed what they were selling.

Alfred: _**I'll buy burgers from the butcher's, blitzes from the baker's**_

_**Groceries from the grocer's, and season tickets for the Rangers**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were standing in front of the Lukasiewicz family's wagon and trying some of the new elixir that Ignacy, Aurelia, and their kids made.

Ignacy: _**You can buy my new elixir**_

Krysia: _**You can buy it by the bucket**_

'_Although, I don't know about this formula,' _Krysia thought doubtfully about her parents' new concoction.

Unfortunately, the brothers were disgusted by the taste, proving Krysia right that the elixir wasn't good.

Peter: _**There's just one little problem**_

Arthur: _**It's bloody lousy**_

Matthew: _**You should chuck it**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter threw away what was left in their glasses, while Ignacy and Krysia slumped in defeat.

"I told you, Dad," Krysia said.

"You were right," Ignacy said to his eldest daughter.

"Like, back to the old drawing board," said Aurelia.

Alfred jumped onto a moving horse and buggy, and rode around town as he continued the song.

Alfred: _**It's so hard to believe**_

_**It really happened to me**_

_**I'm going shopping with my Galleon, you see**_

Alfred ran through town, right past James, who was hiding, followed by several happy townspeople.

Townspeople: _**He's going shopping with his Galleon, yippee**_

Unaware to everyone who was celebrating, James snuck away and went to report his latest finding to Jessie.

* * *

At Jessie's house, the red-haired woman was greedily eating a drumstick when her associate came in.

"Ms. Jessie," James said. "I've got some news from the village that you might want to hear."

Jessie groaned. "What is it?"

"It seems like the townsfolk are happy," James explained.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Jessie.

James leaned into Jessie's ear and whispered. "That boy who left town a year ago—Alfred—has come back. And he's come into the possession of a Galleon."

When James was finished, Jessie grinned greedily. "Ka-ching!"

* * *

Back in town, everyone was still cheering as Alfred continued to skip through the streets, holding his Galleon. He then stopped in front of a billboard of a cruise line.

Townspeople: _**He's got a Galleon with him today**_

_**He's got a Galleon with him, hooray!**_

_**With it he can buy himself a tropical cruise**_

Alfred then sighed sadly and went over to Peter, who was resting on a bench with a blanket wrapped around him.

Alfred: _**But first there's one important thing that I have to choose**_

_**My brother has been ailing quite a lot**_

Arthur and Matthew came next to Alfred. Arthur joined in.

Arthur: _**We don't exactly know what he has got**_

Townspeople: _**You plan to go spend your Galleon on what?**_

Alfred: _**An operation to save Peter, why not?**_

Townspeople: _**To cure whatever problem he's got**_

_**An operation for Peter will be sought**_

Alfred patted his baby brother on the head, making him smile. Then he turned back to the townspeople and continued the song.

Alfred: _**It's a present to him from me**_

_**Because I've got a Galleon, you see**_

Alfred stood in the middle of the town, and everyone sang the last part of the song together.

Townspeople: _**In our village that's cold and bleak**_

_**He's going shopping**_

_**So let's get hopping**_

_**He's going shopping with his Galleon, yippee**_

When the song was over, everyone started cheering for Alfred again. Unfortunately, the happy moment was short-lived, because the tax collector came along.

"And we're all very thrilled for your good fortune, son," said Jessie. "Now, about your taxes…"

The whole town groaned at Jessie's statement, while Jessie got her paper and pen ready, and placed them on a desk that she somehow brought with her.

"Taxes? What taxes?" Alfred asked as he approached Jessie.

"Well, let's fill out the forms and see," said Jessie. She then started talking quickly and writing down some random calculations_**. **_"First, we total your income and calculate your deductions for the year. This includes how many dependents you have, city, county, state, and federal taxes, and license fees. That takes you to a whole new tax bracket. The king will be very pleased."

Alfred slammed his fist on the table. "The king is a jerk, yo!" His brothers all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, good," said Jessie. "That qualified you for the Calling the King a Jerk Tax."

"What?" Alfred asked his brothers, who shrugged their shoulders.

"Now, I know she made _that _up," Matthew whispered to Arthur and Peter.

"Then add property tax, sales tax, excise tax, stamp, tea, and thumb tax, shipping and handling multiplied by your shoe size, and you owe the grand total of…exactly one Galleon," said Jessie. She reached forward to take Alfred's Galleon.

As Jessie tried taking his Galleon from him, Alfred jerked back from the woman. He had worked hard to earn that Galleon, and he wasn't going to hand it over to a greedy bitch tax collector without a fight, when he could use it to save little Peter's life!

Jessie lunged forward and pulled at the Galleon, until she finally kicked Alfred in the stomach and to the ground, and finally was able to take the Galleon from him. She then grabbed her things, loaded them into her carriage, and got ready to leave.

"Your federal government thanks you!" Jessie called to a now gasping Alfred as she sped off.

"Hey!" Matthew yelled as he helped Alfred up. "Come back with Al's Galleon!"

"Yeah, I need that!" Alfred cried. But it was too late. Jessie was already gone.

"We can't let her do that to Al!" Arthur exclaimed angrily. "It's bloody unfair! We've got to stick together and stop her!" Unfortunately, a bunch of guards heard that and surrounded him and Peter, their guns pointed at the boys. Peter got out of the way, not wanting any trouble. That was when Arthur realized that he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Or not," Arthur said. He grabbed Barney Stinson. "If you have any questions, just talk to my lawyer. He'll explain everything. Cheerio!" With that, Arthur ran away, leaving suitless Barney alone with the guards.

"Uh, hi, uh…" Barney said, but was beaten up by all the guards.

* * *

**Author's note: **Toris is from _Hetalia_.

Teuchi is from _Naruto_.

For those who don't know, a Galleon is a form of currency in the wizarding world in _Harry Potter_.

Mykolas, Toris' father, is another OC of mine..


	3. Peter's Story and a Wishing Star

**Chapter 3: Peter's Story and a Wishing Star**

That night, everyone in Hetalia Falls was at home, feeling sad and disappointed, but mostly angry at the tax collector for taking Alfred's hard-earned Galleon.

* * *

While Lou rummaged through the trash cans looking for something to eat, Luna walked down the street and began to sing.

Luna: _**So much for Alfred's Galleon, woe is me**_

_**Now Hetalia Falls is back in misery**_

* * *

Hiruzen and Konohamaru were at home, sitting at the table with the can of creamed spinach open and the frozen contents on a plate. They both looked depressed as Hiruzen started singing.

Hiruzen: _**Should I, or do you want to carve?**_

Konohamaru groaned, crossed his arms, and sang a verse himself.

Konohamaru: _**Frankly, I'd just as soon starve**_

* * *

Feliks and his parents and sibs sat outside their carriage around a fire to keep warm. Renata and Marek slept on Krysia and Feliks as Ignacy sighed sadly and sang.

Ignacy: _**I'm starting to feel the stress**_

Ignacy began to cry, so Aurelia, Krysia, and Feliks gave him a hug, and they all sang the last verse together.

Ignacy, Aurelia, Krysia, and Feliks: _**Hetalia Falls is now penniless**_

* * *

When the song ended, the camera moved towards a small hut right next to the train station; this was the house where Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter lived.

Inside, Alfred was playing some notes on an old box spring as if it was a harp, while Arthur looked through a curtain that divided part of the hut, which served as Matthew and Peter's bedroom. Matthew was already in a deep sleep with Kumajirou curled up at his feet, and Peter was in his bed, ready to go to sleep. Peter yawned and coughed a bit as Arthur came in.

"Goodnight, Peter," Arthur said as he tucked his youngest brother in. He was about to leave the room when Peter grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Iggy, tell me the story," Peter said.

Arthur smiled. "Okay, Pete. There once was a man who rode in a TARDIS—" He was about to continue when he was stopped by Peter glaring at him and pouting.

"Not _that _story!" Peter said.

Arthur sighed. "Look, it's late. Go to sleep."

"C'mon, Iggy-brows, pweeeeaaaase?" Peter pleaded, making the cutest face he could.

Knowing that he wouldn't go to sleep unless he heard the story he wanted, Arthur, with a sigh, decided to give in and tell Peter the story. "Alright." Peter smiled. "But then it's lights out. Deal? Oh, and don't call me Iggy-brows."

"Deal," Peter replied, ignoring Arthur's request for him not to call him Iggy-brows. He moved aside to give Arthur room to sit on the bed next to him.

Arthur held his brother close as he sat on the bed and began the story. "Once upon a time, a brave knight married a beautiful princess, and they had three sons."

"But they wanted another kid, too," Peter added brightly as he sat up.

"That's right," said Arthur. "So they planted a garden all over the kingdom, and on the first day of Spring, every one of the flowers bloomed. And, one September day, out of the sole blue flower came…" Arthur paused and let Peter finish the line.

"Me!" Peter said happily.

"Yup," said Arthur. "So the knight and his bride—Mum and Dad—took you home."

Unknown to Arthur and Peter, Alfred was standing just outside Matthew and Peter's "bedroom", listening to the story and feeling sad. He and his brothers all missed their parents terribly. Poor Al felt like crying at that moment.

Unaware that Alfred was listening, Arthur continued to tell Peter the story. "And every night, they'd come into your room and say, 'Who's the cutest boy?' And you'd say…"

"_I _am," said Peter, pointing to himself.

"And they'd ask, 'How'd you every get so cute?' And you'd say…"

"I was born that way."

"Arthur smiled a bit more. "And they'd say, 'Tell us your name, little Prince of Sealand.' And you'd say…"

Peter smiled proudly. "Prince Peter James Charles Philip Harry Nicholas Indiana Kirkland-Jones. But you can call me Pete."

"And they'd ask, 'Can we call you Petey?' And you'd say…"

"No, just Pete," Peter finished, looking unhappy. "Call me Petey and you die."

"And Mum and Dad would laugh, and laugh, and laugh," said Arthur. "And they'd tickle you!" He then tickled Peter, making him laugh loudly. "And you'd laugh, too."

Peter kept laughing for a bit, then coughed up a tiny bit of bile again after wiping his mouth on his sweater sleeve, but continued laughing until he lay in bed.

Arthur tucked him in and finished up the story. "And then you'd fall asleep with a great big smile in your heart."

Peter coughed a bit and smiled. "I love that story."

Arthur patted Peter on the head. "Goodnight, little bro." He then kissed him on the top of his head and started to leave.

* * *

As he was walking away, Arthur couldn't help but frown; he was really worried about Peter. He looked back at Peter, who was now sound asleep, then continued on his way. He then noticed Alfred standing next to the curtains and stood next to him.

"How is he?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sighed. "Not good. Those acting lessons never really sank in." He began to close the curtains as Alfred stood where he was, surprised.

Alfred snapped out of it. "No, I mean his health."

"Oh," Arthur said, realizing his mistake. "Well, I'm not really sure." He then closed the curtains, while Alfred walked away and hung his head down in shame. He heard Alfred sigh and turned towards him. "What's wrong?"

"If only I'd earned more…" Alfred replied sadly.

Arthur walked over to his brother and put his hands on his shoulders. "Al, you did your best. We'll pay for Pete's operation some other way."

"I guess," Alfred said as he went over to his handmade harp.

As Alfred started playing more notes, Arthur went to his and Alfred's "room". "You're turning in?"

"To what?" Alfred asked as he continued playing.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, and then laughed a bit. "Good question. See you in the morning."

"'Night," Alfred said. Arthur went to bed, while Alfred stayed up a little bit longer and continued playing his harp. Then he looked up at the night sky and thought of something. _'Wow, the stars are so bright. Could one of these be the wishing star?'_

Alfred smiled and, while still playing, started singing.

Alfred: _**Twinkle, twinkle, little star**_

_**How I wonder where you are**_

_**Out in space so bright and clear**_

_**Can you see me way down here**_

He stopped for a second and thought aloud. "Hmm…I wonder." Then he played some more notes and continued singing.

Alfred: _**Let me pick the star that's right**_

_**And pick the wishing star tonight**_

_**Like finding a needle in a haystack**_

Alfred pointed to a few random stars as he continued the song.

Alfred: _**Eeny, Meany, Miney, Moe and Jack**_

_**Wishing star, please hear my plea**_

_**Grant one wish, one wish for me**_

When Alfred finished the song, the star he pointed to when he sang 'Jack' started to get bigger and brighter. Alfred was about to play some more when he noticed the star and gasped. "Uh-oh. Aaaaahhhh! Holy crap, I think I broke something! Gaaahhhh!"

A green light then fell from the sky and right into Alfred's house. It floated gently in front of Alfred as he looked at it with awe. He was about to go touch it when it glowed brighter right in his face.

Alfred noticed that there was a being inside and approached it. "Who are you?"

The light diminished, and the person was revealed to be a woman with long, black hair, straight bangs, and brown eyes. She wore a miko outfit, and her hair was tied back with a white ribbon.

The woman bowed to Alfred. "I'm your desire fulfillment facilitator."

"You're my what now?" Alfred asked, confused. "English, please."

The woman ignored that. "Well, I used to be called the Good Fairy, but that sounds so old-fashioned."

"Oh," Alfred said kind of understanding.

The woman came a little closer to Alfred. "So I'm your desire fulfillment facilitator. But everyone just calls me Kikyo."

"Nice to meet you, Kikyo," Alfred said cheerfully. He started shaking Kikyo's hand.

"The pleasure's likewise," Kikyo replied, shaking Alfred's hand in return.

"You're hot," Alfred told Kikyo; he, being a twelve-year-old boy, found Kikyo to be very pretty. "Will you go out with me?"

"No," said Kikyo. "Anyway—"

"Can I call you Kiki?" Alfred asked with a stupid grin.

"No!" said Kikyo. She sighed. "You Suujiku people have to give everyone funny nicknames, don't you?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to have a nickname," said Alfred. "Actually, now that I think about it, it would be weird to have two Kiki's, because my friend Kiku Honda is called Kiki."

As if on cue, Alfred's friend, Kiku Honda—the second son of one of the three richest families in Hetalia Falls—randomly showed up. "Don't call me Kiki!" Then he quickly went away.

Alfred looked to where Kiku came in and went out. "Hey, how did Kiku know I called him Ki—OW!"

Kikyo was squeezing Alfred's hand and glaring at him. "Will you focus, little boy?!"

"Okay, sorry," Alfred whimpered as tears stood in the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill on account of Kikyo painfully holding his hand.

"Anyway, back to business," Kikyo said, getting back on track. She and Alfred continued to shake hands. "I'd like to be the first to congratulate you, Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones. You did it. Out of all the stars in the sky, you've selected the one and only wishing star."

"I did?" Alfred asked happily. "Really, dude?"

"Absolutely, and don't call me dude," said Kikyo as she continued shaking Alfred's hand. She didn't seem to notice that Alfred wanted to let go now, and continued talking. "I've been waiting for centuries for someone to choose the right one. It must be this clear country air." She looked outside. "Wow, look at that. You just don't get visibility like this in the city." Then, still shaking Alfred's hand, she turned back to the boy. "Anyway, your request for a wish has brought me here, and now you can have any wish you want."

The whole time she was talking, Kikyo didn't seem to notice that Alfred tried to pull his hand free, used a crowbar to try and separate them, and then tried to chew his own hand off! When he saw Kikyo looking, Alfred stopped all that and smiled innocently.

"You mean besides wishing you'd let go of my hand?" Alfred asked with that same smile.

"Yes, besides that," said Kikyo, thinking that Alfred was really suggesting that as a wish.. "The wishing star is ready. Are you ready to make your wish?"

"Hell yeah!" Alfred exclaimed and grinned.

"Well, here goes," said Kikyo. Using her powers, she made the wishing star fly down from the sky and right across the town.

* * *

Both Kiku and Feliciano each woke up in their own houses. They both opened their windows and saw the falling star, but didn't know what it was, so they got scared.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kiku screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Feliciano screamed and cried. He took out a white flag and waved it at the light. "White flag! White flag!"

* * *

Luna and Lou were on the streets looking for food, when they saw a strange, green light falling down from the sky; it was the wishing star, but they didn't know that. They both ran right into the Łukasiewicz family's carriage to hide (the family was now asleep in their pink house with their pink furniture). After slamming the door shut, Luna and Lou both peeked out the windows and looked at the falling light.

"What is _that_?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," said Lou.

* * *

Back at Alfred's house, Alfred and Kikyo watched as the star flew across the sky and landed just beyond the mountain.

"Now go make your wish," said Kikyo.

"What do you mean go?" Alfred asked.

"To where the star landed," Kikyo explained. "Wishes need to be made in person."

"No kidding?" Alfred asked.

Kikyo nodded. "It's in the manual." She took out a manual and read from it. "And I quote, 'Whoever touches the fallen star first will be granted one wish'."

Alfred smiled. "That sounds easy enough, dude."

"I told you not to call me dude," said Kikyo. Then she looked out the window and at where the star was. "That's funny. I thought it would land a lot closer. Oh, well."

Kikyo took Alfred's hand, but only shook for a second this time. "Bon voyage. Have a safe journey. And remember…" She then twirled a staff she had with her and made Alfred fly off the ground as she sang.

Kikyo: _**You've gotta cheer up**_

_**And never give up hope**_

Alfred: _**I won't mope**_

Kikyo flew up to Alfred and took his hand. The two smiled happily and sang the last verse together. Unknown to Kikyo, Alfred was having her hold a trick hand; he wasn't going to get stuck in another extended handshake.

Alfred and Kikyo: _**You've gotta cheer up**_

_**And never ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope**_

_**Yeah!**_

When they finished the song, Alfred landed safely on the floor, and Kikyo glowed green and turned to leave.

"Sayonara," Kikyo said, then flew away into the night sky.

As Alfred watched Kikyo leave, Arthur, Matthew, and Peter came out of their rooms when they heard a little noise; Matthew was carrying Kumajirou with him. All they saw was Alfred staring at the night sky. They shrugged their shoulders and then turned to Alfred. Matthew yawned.

Alfred turned to his brothers and smiled. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

Peter yawned and Arthur smirked.

"Try us; we're gullible," said Matthew with a smirk identical to Arthur's.

Alfred then told his brothers about his encounter with Kikyo and about the wishing star. Arthur, Matthew, and Peter were happy to hear this news and agreed that they should go to the star first thing in the morning.

* * *

**Author's note: **For those who don't know, Kikyo is from _Inuyasha_.


	4. Leaving Town

**Chapter 4: Leaving Town**

The next day, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter ran out of their house to get ready to go find the wishing star. As they were running, the four brothers began to sing.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**We're leaving Hetalia Falls to find the wishing star**_

_**We're heading off to seek our dream come true**_

They looked at the wishing star and nearly cried tears of joy at the sight; there was finally a way for them to make everything right again!

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**It's waiting right up there**_

_**The answer to our prayer**_

Alfred: _**A wish for free**_

Arthur, Matthew, and Peter: _**Hey, you might be**_

_**A multi-millionaire**_

They went into a barn to put together their transportation as they continued singing.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**That's why we're off to seek our destiny together**_

Arthur: _**It's one for all**_

Matthew and Alfred: _**And all for one**_

Peter: _**Times four**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**Who cares about what we lack?**_

_**We're on our way and we won't be back—**_

Alfred: _**Until we find that star**_

Alfred and Peter looked out the window and saw how far away the wishing star actually was. They would probably have a long journey ahead of them.

Peter: _**Gee, it looks kind of far**_

Matthew: _**Too bad we don't have a car**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**Oh, what the hey**_

_**We're on our way**_

_**To find the wishing star**_

After finishing their transportation—a sleigh with a place for Peter to rest in—the four left the barn and continued to sing.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**We're leaving Hetalia Falls to find the wishing star**_

_**And when we do**_

_**Our troubles are gonna be through**_

_**It's just around the bend**_

_**It's where the mountains end**_

_**We're packing our load**_

_**We're hitting the road**_

_**Let's sing it together again**_

The brothers threw a mattress, blanket, and pillow into the sleigh, and Arthur picked Peter up and put him in it. Then the three older boys started pushing the sleigh through town. As this happened, the brothers continued their song.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**Hey, hey**_

_**We wanna be the first to touch the wishing star**_

_**We're northward bound**_

_**We're leaving town today**_

Arthur: _**We're taking a stand**_

Matthew: _**We're taking a vow**_

Peter: _**This is the place**_

All four: _**The moment is now**_

_**For Iggy-brows, Mattie, Al, and Pete**_

_**We totally won't be beat**_

Peter: _**We're coming, ready or not**_

They got on the sleigh together again and drove through the town. When they stopped, they all stood together and sang the last part.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**Today's the day; we're on our way**_

_**To find the wishing star**_

As soon as they finished this part of the song, everyone in town woke up and came outside to see why Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were making all that noise. They all stood out there in their pajamas, trying to figure it out.

Ignacy went up to Yuka and Maurice, and began to sing.

Ignacy: _**Hey, what's up?**_

_**What's all the noise?**_

Yuka: _**Al and Mattie and the British boys**_

Maurice: _**They're gathered around in the village square**_

Yuka: _**They say there's something way out there**_

Hermione Granger: _**Something weird, and something strange**_

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom: _**Beyond the farthest mountain range**_

Feliks: _**Like, what are you saying?**_

Krysia: _**What do you mean?**_

Townspeople: _**It's something no one's ever seen**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter started packing up for their journey, when Luna and Lou came along and asked questions.

Luna: _**What's the story?**_

Lou: _**What's the fuss?**_

Arthur: _**We're about to leave**_

_**And that's because—**_

Matthew: _**We're on our way to the wishing star!**_

Everyone seemed interested to hear this and wanted to hear more. Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz, and Tanya, on the other hand, didn't seem like they knew or cared what they were talking about.

Aurelia: _**The wishing star?**_

Renata and Marek: _**The wishing star?**_

Mr. Mouskekewitz: _**What is that?**_

Fievel: _**Haven't you heard?**_

Mrs. Mousekewitz _(while holding a 2-year-old Yasha)_: _**There's no such thing, Fievel;**_

_**It's too absurd!**_

Hiruzen and Konohamaru came up and decided to ask more.

Hiruzen: _**What's the story?**_

Konohamaru: _**What's the dish?**_

Alfred: _**Touch the star and you get one wish**_

Ignacy: _**You get one wish if you touch the star?**_

Hiruzen: _**Where is it now?**_

Konohamaru: _**Is it way out far?**_

Peter: _**It could well be**_

_**But we just don't know**_

Arthur: _**We'll soon find out**_

'_**cause we're gonna go**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**To the wishing star**_

Townspeople: _**To the wishing star**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**It's something weird and so bizarre**_

_**It fell to Earth from way out far**_

Townspeople: _**They're on their way to the wishing star**_

Everybody smiled as they began to sing along with the four brothers. Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter danced around and continued the song.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**The wishing star**_

_**Oh yes we are**_

_**On our way**_

_**So we'll say bonsoir**_

_**Ciao you guys, and au revoir**_

_**Now we're off to the wishing star**_

Townspeople: _**Yes it's true**_

_**The children are**_

_**On their way to the wishing star**_

Ignacy: _**They'll be as rich as a king or czar**_

Townspeople: _**When they get their wish from the wishing star**_

Alfred stood on top of the sleigh and explained to everyone how it all happened, from when he looked up in the sky to when he wished for a miracle.

Alfred: _**I looked up in the sky last night**_

_**And all the stars were shining bright**_

_**I wished I may and I wished I might**_

_**Just to have the wish I wished last night**_

Everyone got dressed and joined in.

Townspeople: _**He looked up in the sky so bright**_

_**And he saw the stars up in the night**_

_**And he wished he may and he wished he might**_

_**Have the wish he wished last night**_

Alfred got off the sleigh and started telling everyone about when the star flew down to Earth, making a star out of snow and throwing it to the ground to prove his point.

Alfred: _**Then right there before my eyes**_

_**I saw a light up in the skies**_

_**The wishing lit up in the night**_

_**And then exploded really bright**_

_**It fell to Earth and came on down**_

_**In a great big piece that hit the ground**_

_**And then some miko said to me—**_

Alfred grabbed a pitchfork, made a face like Kikyo's, and imitated her.

Alfred _(imitating Kikyo)_: _**Whoever gets there first, you see**_

_**Just touch the star, that's all you do**_

_**And then you get your wish come true**_

Townspeople: _**Just touch the star, that's all you do**_

_**And then you get your wish come true!**_

Ignacy got an idea, grabbed Aurelia by her arm, and picked up Marek, while Krysia, Feliks, and Renata followed. The family started to sneak away from the rest of the crowd.

Ignacy: _**Wait, now**_

_**Let me get this straight, now**_

_**You mean whoever gets there first**_

_**Can have a wish all to himself?**_

Luna: _**We have to go, now**_

_**Because we know, now**_

_**That if I'm the first to touch the star**_

_**That wish belongs to me**_

Ignacy, Aurelia, and the kids started running for their carriage, while Lou put Luna on his back and started running as fast as he could.

However, they weren't the only ones after the star. Hiruzen grabbed Konohamaru and started moving fast towards a tall tree.

Hiruzen and Konohamaru: _**We've got to run, now**_

_**Before they're done, now**_

_**So we can get a big head start**_

_**And beat the others to the punch**_

James, who was hiding amongst the crowd the whole time, pushed some people out of the way and ran as fast as he could to get to Jessie. Harry, Ron, and Neville ran by as well, to get their sleds and try to get to the star first. Hermione ran off to get a sled as well.

James: _**I can't be slow, now**_

Harry, Ron, and Neville: _**We've got to go, now**_

Hermione: _**And I have to get there first because—**_

Townspeople: _**That wish belongs to me!**_

Everyone in town started jumping up and pointing to themselves, saying that the wish was theirs. Jessie watched the whole thing through her telescope, unknown to everyone in town.

Feliks: _**Like, totally belongs to me! **__(flips his hair)_

Hiruzen: _**Belongs to me!**_

Krysia: _**Belongs to me!**_

Konohamaru: _**Belongs to me!**_

Luna: _**Belongs to me!**_

Lou: _**Me!**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**Me!**_

Toris: _**Me!**_

Jessie: _**It all belongs to me!**_

* * *

Jessie ran outside to her carriage and yelled to James, who was in the driver's seat. "Let's go, James!" After Jessie got inside, James whipped the Ponyta that were attached to the carriage, making them start running.

* * *

The Łukasiewicz family was loading up their carriage for the trip, while everyone else was doing whatever they could to prepare. Nobody, not even Ignacy, Aurelia, or the kids, noticed that Luna and Lou just sneaked into the back of the carriage. Krysia handed Feliks some barf bags for his carsickness, just in case their father made their pony run.

Ignacy: _**We're on our way to the wishing star**_

_**It could be near or it could be far**_

Arthur and Peter: _**But we're gonna get there first, you see**_

_**The one who gets there first will be**_

_**In a super wagon wrapped and bowed**_

Matthew and Alfred: _**Then on the snow it's gonna blow**_

_**It has a sail; it's like a sleigh**_

_**Look out, world; we're on our way**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter got into their sleigh, released the sail, and started speeding out of town. Right before they left, Peter stuck his tongue out at Jessie, making her mad.

* * *

While Krysia, Feliks, Renata and Marek helped Aurelia get the rest of the supplies for the trip, Ignacy was pulling Sup Playa towards the wagon so she could pull it. However, said pony was being stubborn because she didn't want to abandon Fievel, and Ignacy was ignoring her protests. The only thing that got her to comply was Feliks bribing her with a carrot after being forbidden by his mother and older sister to feed Sup Playa Chef Boyardee beefaroni.

Ignacy: _**Sup Playa, come on, scurry**_

Aurelia: _**Like, time to go**_

Krysia: _**We've gotta hurry**_

As he and his family got into the wagon, Feliks had his fingers crossed.

'_Please don't let Dad make Sup Playa go fast, please don't let Dad make Sup Playa go fast,' _Feliks thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mousekewitz family watched the scene from afar. Fievel started crying a bit and Yasha was trying to make her big brother feel better, while Tanya just rolled her eyes at Fievel, whose love was being taken away from him.

Fievel: _**Farewell to my lifelong love**_

Tanya: _**Fievel needs to find a mouse to love**_

Townspeople: _**On the road, can't stop us now**_

_**Through the town the Ponyta plow**_

Everyone in town dove out of the way when they saw Jessie's carriage coming. Apparently, Jessie told James that it was okay to not watch where he was going. Typical asshole.

As James ran over the Mr. Mime, Jessie poked her head out of the window.

"Clear the way, you stupid mime!" Jessie yelled at the poor mime as the Ponyta ran over it.

Townspeople: _**He gets trampled all the time**_

Arthur and Peter: _**Over hill and over dale**_

Mathew and Alfred: _**Sailing through the snowy trail**_

Hiruzen: _**Through the trees is pretty quick**_

Konohamaru: _**We can go by pogo stick**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were sailing through the town on their sleigh, while Hiruzen and Konohamaru jumped through trees. Konohamaru, at one point, was on a pogo stick.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mousekewitz family was inside, and Tanya just got an idea. Fievel finally stopped crying, so Tanya was able to finally tell Fievel and the rest of the family her idea.

Tanya: _**Guys, are you pondering**_

_**Exactly what I'm pondering?**_

Fievel: _**I think so, Sis, but just how will**_

_**We get the weasel to hold still?**_

Tanya: _**No! That wish is all we need**_

_**Our plan could finally succeed!**_

"Great idea, Tanya," Mr. Mousekewitz said proudly to his eldest child, giving her a pat on the head. "Let's start making plans to get to that star right away!"

* * *

Alfred and his brothers continued their way through the snow. At the same time, Jessie's carriage was coming up behind them. Jessie looked very proud, knowing what she was going to wish for.

Arthur and Matthew: _**Onward through the snow and drifts**_

Alfred and Peter: _**Onward toward the mountain cliffs**_

Jessie: _**The one who finds the wishing star**_

_**Will soon be eating caviar**_

Jessie's proud smile faded when she saw Ignacy and Aurelia come up right next to her. Then, they ordered Sup Playa to faster and went ahead, unaware that Luna and Lou were in the back. Renata and Marek, however, were petting said animals, and Feliks' puke hit Jessie's carriage as the boy vomited out the back window.

Ignacy: _**And that, my friend, is going to be**_

_**No one else except for me**_

Luna: _**'cause this is definitely gonna be**_

_**Our golden opportunity**_

Everyone else came along as well, in their own sleds. As they kept going, they all continued to sing.

Harry, Ron, and Neville: _**We're going to get that wish, you see**_

Yuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Hermione: _**The star belongs to me!**_

Harry, Ron, and Neville: _**No, no; the star belongs to me!**_

Yuka, Hinata, and Hermione: _**No, no; the star belongs to me!**_

Ignacy, Aurelia, Krysia, Feliks, Renata, and Marek: _**To me!**_

Hiruzen and Konohamaru: _**To me!**_

Luna and Lou: _**To me!**_

Everyone: _**To me!**_

Everyone raced out of town to try and get to the wishing star first. Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred were controlling the sleigh to make it go in the right directions, while Peter, since he was sick, stayed in bed and read one of Alfred's old _Otaku USA _magazines.

* * *

Sup Playa ran as fast as she could while pulling the Łukasiewicz family's carriage along with her. This didn't go well for poor Feliks, who was, once again, throwing up.

"Mom, Dad, like, please, slow this thing down!" Feliks exclaimed, and then vomited in one of the barf bags Krysia had given him.

"Mom, Dad, slow it down a little; Feliks is puking again," Krysia called to her parents. She sat back and groaned when Sup Playa didn't slow down. "Oy vey, why don't they ever listen to me?"

* * *

James, meanwhile, made the Ponyta go faster, nearly knocking the Łukasiewicz family to the ground. So far, Alfred and his brothers were still in the lead.

They crossed a bridge that lead out of the village and continued on their way.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**I've gotta get to the wishing star!**_

Ignacy and Aurelia: _**I've gotta get to the wishing star!**_

Luna, Lou, and Feliks: _**I hope it's here and not too far**_

Everyone: _**Gotta be first to the wishing star**_

* * *

Before anyone else knew what knew what happened, the entire village was empty except for the Mr. Mime. The mime tried to follow, but he wasn't fast enough. He sighed sadly as he looked to the distance, watching everyone else race to the wishing star.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mousekewitz residence, Fievel was in his room, crying and looking at a picture of Sup Playa. He wanted so badly to go with her, but his parents didn't allow it. As he cried, Fievel looked longingly at the picture and began to sing.

Fievel: _**Here we are**_

_**My love and all the rest**_

_**Have gone to find the wishing star**_

_**We've been left behind**_

Fievel began to cry again, until Tanya and their parents came in and showed him a chart that Tanya had made. The chart showed five doodles of Mr. Mousekewitz, Mrs. Mousekewitz, Tanya, Fievel, and Yasha next to a plus sign and some sort of machine, along with an arrow pointing to a star. Next to that was an equal sign with the planet earth next to it, and the Russian flag above Earth.

Tanya: _**You'll find that they won't get too far**_

_**For we will get there first**_

Fievel stood up, looking happy. Oh, well, that's different, then, isn't it?" He giggled and talked to the picture. "Don't worry, Sup Playa. Fievel's coming!"

* * *

Outside of the village, Hiruzen and Konohamaru were jumping from tree to tree, while everyone else was racing on the ground.

Everyone: _**I've gotta get to the wishing star**_

_**We're doing really good so far**_

"Out of my way, whoever you are!" Jessie yelled as her carriage drove right past the Łukasiewicz family's carriage.

Everyone: _**I'm gonna get to the wishing star!**_

Ignacy: _**Wishing!**_

Aurelia: _**Wishing!**_

Krysia: _**Wishing!**_

Feliks: _**Wishing!**_

Renata: _**Wishing!**_

Marek: _**Wishing!**_

Luna: _**Wishing!**_

Lou: _**Wishing!**_

Hiruzen: _**Wishing!**_

Konohamaru: _**Wishing!**_

Yuka, Hinata, and Hermione: _**Wishing!**_

Harry, Ron, and Neville: _**Wishing!**_

Fievel: _**Wishing!**_

Mr. Mousekewitz: _**Wishing!**_

Mrs. Mousekewitz: _**Wishing!**_

Tanya: _**Wishing!**_

Yasha: _**Wishing!**_

Jessie: _**Wishing!**_

James: _**Wishing!**_

Peter: _**Wishing!**_

Alfred: _**Wishing!**_

Matthew: _**Wishing!**_

Arthur: _**Wishing!**_

Everyone kept up the pace until they all fell off the trail, except for Jessie and James, who turned away from the cliff just in time. Luckily, everyone landed safely in a huge snow bank below. They all emerged from the snow and sang the last verse of the song.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**The wishing…**_

Everyone: _**The wishing…**_

_**Staaaaar!**_

After singing, Peter glared at Alfred. "Maybe we should've kept this our little secret."

Alfred laughed nervously. "Oops."

Alfred and Peter shrugged and, along with everyone else, finished the rest of the song.

Everyone: _**The wishing star!**_

* * *

Jessie, who was now pretty much ahead, looked back at everyone else and laughed at them. "What a bunch of losers." Just then, the carriage came to a halt and Jessie was thrown back a bit. She got up and yelled at James. "Hey! What's the big idea, James? Why are you stopping?"

James gulped. "We've got company, ma'am."

"What?" Jessie asked, getting out of the carriage. She looked to see what the problem was and yelped when she saw a bunch of the king's soldiers on horseback standing in front of her and James.

"All the King's horses, and all the King's men," said James, a little scared at the moment.

Jessie laughed nervously. "Hi, guys. Are we in some kind of trouble, or something?" The soldiers didn't answer her; they merely pointed their guns at her.

* * *

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter happened to be watching the whole thing from behind the bushes. They seemed to find this amusing, which wasn't a surprise, considering what a pain in the neck Jessie was.

Peter laughed. "Look who got pinched for speeding!"

Arthur laughed a bit as well. "Couldn't happen to a nicer tax collector."

The four laughed at this for a bit, then decided to go get the sleigh out of the snow and get going before someone else got the wishing star before them.

* * *

**Author's note: **For those who don't know:

Hinata Hyuga is from _Naruto._

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville, Longbottom, and Hermione Granger are all from, well, _Harry Potter_.


	5. Ziggurat's Evil Plan

**Chapter 5: Ziggurat's Evil Plan**

Back in Hetalia Falls, the Mousekewitz family was at their house, and Fievel decided to ask about his parents' and sister's plan to get to the wishing star first. He was not entirely sure what they were planning, or if said plan would work, but he figured that it was better than doing nothing.

"Say, Mama, Papa, Tanya, how do you plan on us getting to the wishing star first?" Fievel asked. "It looks to me like everyone else got a head start."

Mr. Mousekewitz smiled and answered his only son. "That's easy, Fievel. With the help of the great Leonardo De Vinci."

Fievel smiled. "He's going to give us a ride there?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "_Nyet_, Fievel, De Vinci's dead."

Fievel gasped. "Oh, that's so sad. When's the funeral?"

"He died a long time ago," said Mrs. Mousekewitz.

At this news, Fievel gasped, and Yasha cried. "And I forgot to send flowers?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He kept on calling himself stupid as he continuously hit himself on the head.

Tanya went over to Fievel. "Oh, please. Let me. Stupid!" She hit her brother on the head.

Fievel laughed. "I knew what you meant the whole time. I was just messing with you guys."

Tanya groaned. "Just zip it, dummyhead."

Fievel nodded. "Okay. Now, about your plan?"

Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz walked over to a picture of Leonardo De Vinci and explained to their children.

"Leonardo De Vinci," Mr. Mousekewitz said. "Not only a world-renowned painter, but an ingenious inventor as well." He and his wife looked over and saw that Fievel wasn't listening, but was instead humming "A Gay Little Spring Song" from _Bambi_. Tanya and Yasha looked at Fievel as well.

Tanya groaned at Fievel. "I'm going to have to hurt you."

Seeing that he was probably in trouble, Fievel smiled sheepishly. "Re-zip." He made a zipping motion across his mouth.

Mrs. Mousekewitz cleared her throat and showed the kids some sketches as she explained. "De Vinci designed the first flying machine, the Air Screw." She then gestured to the sketches she, Mr. Mousekewitz, and Tanya had made. "And with our own clever modifications, we will fly!"

"Amazing! Mama, Papa, you two are geniuses!" Fievel exclaimed. But he stopped when he realized something. "Wait a second. If we were meant to fly, we would've been born with little bags of nuts." Tanya hit him on the head. "Ow!"

"Fievel, you _are _a little bag of nuts," Tanya said in an annoyed voice.

Fievel laughed and made a zipping motion across his mouth again. "Re-zip again."

Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz smiled and put their blueprints on the desk.

"Enough fighting, children," Mrs. Mousekewitz said. "Come, we have an airship to build."

* * *

Meanwhile, far from town, Sup Playa ran through the snow, pulling the Lukasiewicz family's carriage with her. Right behind them was Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter's sled. So far, these two vehicles were in the lead in the race to the wishing star. All of them were determined to get the wish for themselves.

"Ya! Go faster, Sup Playa!" Ignacy commanded. "Don't give up, girl!"

Feliks poked his head out. His normally bouncy hair had gotten messed up, and he looked like shit. "Dad, I think Sup Playa's going fast enough…LIKE, NOT AGAIN!" He quickly retreated back inside and puked out the back window again.

"Poor Feliks," Aurelia said sympathetically.

Unknown to Ignacy and Aurelia, Luna and Lou were having a tough ride in the back of their carriage. Renata and Marek were trying their best to hold on to the animals in order to keep them from getting hurt.

* * *

Back outside the carriage, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were sailing their way through the snow. Matthew and Alfred decided to sing a song to pass the time, while Arthur read _Divergent_.

Matthew and Alfred: _**Sailing through the slush**_

_**In a wind-blown wagon sled**_

_**Down the road we mush**_

_**Peter's still in bed**_

Peter was a little bored, so he decided to join in. He threw away the _Otaku USA _magazine he had with him and made some unhappy faces as he sang.

Peter: _**I'm getting very bored**_

_**I've read this magazine**_

_**If we don't get there soon**_

_**I think I'm gonna scream!**_

The brothers liked the way they sounded, so they all put their hands on one another's shoulders and sang the last verse together. Arthur joined in this time.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**Oh, wishing star, from afar**_

_**Peter's getting worse**_

_**Be a sport and grant our wish**_

_**Or we'll sing another verse**_

After the song, the four brothers continued their way to the wishing star. Peter coughed as they drove past a house.

* * *

Outside, a little girl named Ringo was making a snowman. Not far from her was a dog with pointy ears named Friender. Friender was Ringo's pet. The dog looked in his food bowl and knocked it away because it was empty.

Just then, a woman with log hair came out of the house with a basket in her hand. This was Leda, Ringo's mother.

"Ringo, I need you to do something for me, honey," Leda said.

"Hi, lady," Ringo said and smiled at her mother.

"I'm your mother," said Leda. "Call me Mom."

"Okay, lady," said Ringo.

Leda sighed and showed Ringo the pie inside the basket. "Never mind. Listen, I need you to take this fresh marionberry pie over to Grandpa Ohji over at the retirement home. If he doesn't get his sweets by four, he starts doing wheelies on the shuffleboard court.

Friender went over to Leda with his empty bowl and was ready to ask her for some food.

Leda looked at the dog with the bowl. "And Friender, you go along with Ringo."

Friender whined and looked at his owner with pleading eyes.

"You can eat when you get back," Leda said, knowing what Friender was whining about. Friender, unhappy about the reply, growled at Leda. "Don't you sass me!"

"Friender went, 'Grrrr!'," Ringo said and laughed.

"Just make sure Ringo gets home safely," Leda commanded. Friender saluted in reply. Leda handed Ringo the basket. "Thanks for doing this, Ringo. I'd go myself, but I have some cookies baking in the oven for Dio and Casshern. You know how your uncles love my chocolate chips."

"Bye, lady," said Ringo.

"You can call me Mom," said Leda. "Busy, busy Mom." She walked back to the house.

"Okay, bumblebee lady, I love you, bye-bye!" said Ringo as she waved goodbye to her mother.

"Bye, hon!" said Leda. She then went back inside.

When Leda was inside the house, Ringo took the pie out of the basket and looked at it. It looked really delicious! She noticed Friender looking sadly at his empty bowl and decided to give him a little something.

"Here, Friender, eat up," said Ringo. She placed the pie inside Friender's food dish and patted the dog on his head. "Good doggie!"

Friender looked at his dish in disbelief; there was actually food inside it! He smiled at the sky and gratefully muttered "Thank you". After that, he began to eat the entire pie.

Meanwhile, Ringo went back to making her snowman. As she was putting an old top hat on the snowman's head, Ringo heard two unfamiliar voices in the trees.

"Hurry up, Grandpa!" the first voice said.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your scarf on!" said the second voice.

Ringo looked up and was amazed at what she saw: an old man and a young boy, probably ninjas! Unknown to her, they were Hiruzen and Konohamaru. The two of them jumped from the trees to try and get to the wishing star before anyone else.

* * *

Konohamaru climbed on a branch and tied a rope to the end of one of the arrows he stole from Katniss Everdeen, one of the people racing to get to the wishing star. He took the bow that he stole from her as well and fired the arrow at another tree. When the arrow hit its mark, Konohamaru made sure the arrow was firmly attached to the tree, and finally yelled like Tarzan as he swung across. Hiruzen climbed onto the branch as well, only he was panting . He did the same thing Konohamaru did, but when _he _yelled like Tarzan, he coughed a lot.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?" Konohamaru asked Hiruzen when Hiruzen was safely on the next branch.

Hiruzen regained his composure and answered his grandson. "Yeah, I'll be fine just as soon as I cough up my lung."

"Okay," Konohamaru said, though he was still pretty worried. He started climbing the tree. "Come on."

Hiruzen followed Konohamaru up the tree. The two climbed higher and higher until they were so high they could see the wishing star in the distance.

Konohamaru smiled. "At this rate, we'll be at the wishing star in no time!"

Hiruzen smiled, too. "Of course. It's like I told you, Konohamaru."

Hiruzen gestured to himself and Konohamaru, then to the trail that the others were taking as he sang a song explaining their plan.

Hiruzen: _**We take the high road**_

_**And they take the low road**_

_**And we'll reach the wishing star before them**_

Konohamaru put his hand on his heart and sang as well.

Konohamaru: _**But sad is me heart until we meet again**_

_**By the bonny bonny falls of ol' Hetalia**_

The two were silent for a moment, until Hiruzen spoke up.

"We definitely have to get you some singing lessons.," said Hiruzen.

"Oh, yeah? Look who's talking," Konohamaru retorted and smirked at his grandfather. He started to walk away.

Hiruzen glared at his grandson and followed him. "Hey, cheap shot, I'm old! Really old!"

"Oh, please," Konohamaru said. "Like you could sing when you were young?"

"Better than that!" said Hiruzen.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Give me a break."

As the two of them continued on their way, they didn't notice that there was a little girl watching them.

* * *

Ringo laughed at Hiruzen and Konohamaru. "Funny ninjas."

Back in the yard, Friender was licking up what was left of the pie and swallowed it happily. He relaxed for a bit and looked over at Ringo's snowman to see how she was doing. However, when he looked over there, the girl was gone! He gasped and tried frantically to look for her. He howled and sniffed the ground to try and find where Ringo had gone. He then heard laughing and looked up in the trees. His eyes widened at what he saw: Ringo was climbing in a really tall tree!

Friender saw Ringo jump to another branch and ran to the tree. He started running up the tree to try and save Ringo. Friender finally reached Ringo's branch, but said child was standing over him and smiling.

"Silly Friender," Ringo said with a giggle. "Doggies can't climb trees."

Friender looked confused for a second, then looked down and gasped. He tried grabbing onto the branch that Ringo was on to keep himself from falling, but remembered that he had to get Ringo down. He tried getting her, but ended up falling down and howling.

"Okay, I love you, bye-bye," Ringo called as she watched Friender fall.

Friender kept on falling for a while until he landed right inside Ringo's snowman. When he landed, the corncob pipe, button nose, charcoal eyes, and the old top hat landed right on his back end. He let out a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hetalia Falls, the Mousekewitz family finally finished their Air Screw and were now flying in the sky. Mr. Mousekewitz, Mrs. Mousekewitz, and Yasha sat in a basket and steered, while Tanya and Fievel sat on a bike and pedaled.

"Pedal, children. Pedal as if our very lives depended on it!" said Mr. Mousekewitz. He then looked down and gulped. "Which may very well be the case."

"Aye-aye, Captain Papa!" Fievel said as he and Tanya pedaled faster.

"It's working!" Mrs. Mousekewitz said proudly as they continued to fly.

"Yay, we're flying!" Yasha said with glee.

"Just picture our future, my family!" said Mr. Mousekewitz. "When our efforts are rewarded by fame, fortune, and a world that's a better place for all. Are you picturing that?"

"I sure am, Papa," said Tanya. She looked at her brother. "What about you, Fievel?"

"Actually, I'm picturing Sup Playa's tongue," Fievel said.

"Ewwww," Yasha said. "Gwoss."

As Fievel kept on picturing his crush's tongue, Tanya groaned in disgust. "Fievel, you've left the lens cap of your mind on again."

As they continued to fly closer to the wishing star's location, Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz looked at the handmade map Tanya had helped them make and smiled.

"With this wind at our backs, all we have to do is maintain this velocity, and we'll be the first to reach the wishing star," said Mrs. Mousekewitz.

Tanya turned to Fievel. "Do you know what that means, Fievel?"

Fievel smiled. "Yes, I do, Tanya!"

"What, Fievel?" asked Tanya.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Fievel asked.

Mr. Mousekewitz looked confused. "What does it mean?"

"What does what mean?" Fievel asked.

'_What did he do, drop acid this morning or something?' _Tanya thought.

Mrs. Mousekewitz shrugged it off. "Never mind, son. It means we get our wish."

"What means we get our wish?" Fievel asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Never mind," Tanya said. "Just skip it."

"Skip what?" Fievel asked, still confused. Either he _was _confused, or he was just messing with his parents and big sister.

Tanya growled angrily and turned to face Fievel. "Just stop!"

"Okay," said Fievel. He smiled and stopped pedaling, taking what Tanya said the wrong way.

"Fievel, I can't pedal by myself—Oh, fuck!" Tanya exclaimed as the Air Screw went down.

The next thing the Mousekewitz family knew they were falling from the sky. Tanya was trying like heck to pedal back up, but it was no use, so she resorted to screaming her head off. Yasha was crying, and Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz were screaming, while Fievel sat and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Nyet! Keep pedaling! Keep pedaling, Fievel!" Mrs. Mousekewitz shouted frantically while holding Yasha close. They were just about to hit the ground when Fievel finally started pedaling again, and they were back in the air.

"You almost killed us, Fievel!" said Mr. Mousekewitz. He was still in shock at what had happened. "What were you thinking?"

"But Tanya said stop!" said Fievel as his father came up, clutching his rapidly beating heart. "She really did, Papa. She said stop!"

After the family regained their composure, Tanya turned and glared at Fievel. "Ignore what I say!"

"Are you sure?" Fievel asked.

"_Da," _said Tanya, still mad about before. "Just keep pedaling." She continued pedaling herself.

"Okay," Fievel said, and stopped pedaling again. Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz's eyes widened in shock when they didn't hear the machine noises and they fell once again.

Mr. Mousekewitz, Mrs. Mousekewitz, Tanya, and Yasha screamed at the top of their lungs.

Tanya turned to Fievel while trying in vain to pedal. "What are you doing?!"

"Ignoring what you say," Fievel replied.

"Not about that!" Tanya yelled.

"Not about what?" asked Fievel.

Not wanting this to go on any longer than it should, Tanya, Yasha, and their parents groaned and yelled at Fievel. "Just keep pedaling!"

Seeing that his family was serious, Fievel started pedaling again, and, once again, they were in the air.

"Sometimes you guys are so confused, you know that?" Fievel said. This earned him another hit on the head from Tanya. "Ow!" Seeing that his family was still mad at the moment, Fievel stopped talking.

As they continued flying, the Mousekewitz family didn't seem to notice that they had flown right past Ziggurat's castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, someone was taking a hot bath when the doors burst open, and the guards roughly shoved Jessie and James inside. When they stopped to look at their surroundings, the guards pushed them once again.

Hey! Not so rough!" James snapped as the guards continued to push him and Jessie.

The guards finally stopped pushing them when they were right in front of the bathtub. After that, the guards left the room, leaving Jessie and James with the person in the bathtub.

What's the meaning of this?!" Jessie snapped. "I demand to know who's respon—" She then gasped when she saw who was taking the bath. She bowed before said person. "King Ziggurat!"

Indeed, the person in the tub was the cruel king of Suujiku, Ziggurat. At the moment, he was taking a hot bath and heard about Jessie and James racing towards a star. So he decided to have them brought to him to ask them about it.

"Jessie, what a pleasure," Ziggurat said sarcastically. Then he snapped his fingers and a servant brought a robe over for him.

Jessie laughed nervously. "Oh no, Your Highness. The honor is ours." Ziggurat stood up so the servant could put the robe on him. Jessie and James averted their eyes when they saw the king's naked body.

Ziggurat closed the robe and stepped down the stairs that led to the tub. He approached Jessie and James and spoke. "I hear of a star, brighter than my very countenance."

Jessie laughed nervously. "That's a little hard to believe, My Lord."

Ziggurat got in their faces, pointed an accusing finger at the duo, and snapped at them. "_You _seem to believe it, Jessie! My guards saw the two of you racing toward it!"

"Uh, we were?" James asked, playing dumb.

Ziggurat glared at James. "Don't play dumb with me, James!"

"Okay," said James. He took out some playing cards. "What do you want to play, then?"

"Nothing!" Ziggurat snapped, smacking the cards out of James' hand. Then he went to his changing room. "Just tell me about the star!"

As the king was changing into his clothes, Jessie shushed James , telling him not to say anything about the star. If the king knew about the star, he would try and steal the wish for himself! It was very important that the king not have it.

Jessie cleared her throat. "It's big and shiny."

James, not wanting the king to have the wish any more than Jessie did, decided to play along. "And big, too!"

Yeah, and kind of shiny!" said Jessie.

James gulped. "And did we mention big?"

Annoyed with their stalling, Ziggurat groaned and snapped his fingers. As if on cue, several guards appeared in the room and pointed their guns at Jessie and James. The two of them clung to each other for dear life, and Jessie saw that there was no other way out of this.

"And the first person to touch the star gets one wish!" Jessie said, fearing for her life.

Ziggurat, now fully dressed, came out of the changing room, smiling wickedly. "One wish, you say? Who could ask for anything more?" He then went over to Jessie and James. "Now, Jessie, what would you ever wish for beyond the joy of serving me?"

Jessie laughed nervously. "Oh, you know, the regular stuff. Free Mora, a weekend in Branson, Missouri."

James smiled at the mention of the last part. "Andy Warmses has a place there!"

"Oh, yes!" said Jessie. "I like him."

Ziggurat held a gun of his own and made a guess…well, not _guess_, per se. More like he made a _threat_. "Or, perhaps, you were simply rushing off to secure the star for your king?"

Jessie nodded. "Yes! Better, good, I-I like that. Th-that's it, good thinking! Right. Secure the star for you. Yes. Exactly."

"Good," said Ziggurat, putting the gun down. "We see eye-to-eye." He walked out onto the balcony and pointed a telescope in a particular direction. He looked back at Jessie and James. "Now, let me show you the fly in the ointment."

The duo went outside to the balcony. They were confused when the king stepped away from the telescope.

"That's not a fly, sir," said James.

Jessie grabbed a hold of the device. "It's a telescope."

Ziggurat sighed. "Look into it, you idiots."

"Oh!" Jessie and James said simultaneously. Jessie looked into the telescope to see what the king wanted her to see. When she focused the lens a little, she saw Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter in their sled. "Oh! It's those kids from the village!"

"Yes. Those three," said Ziggurat. The king got right in Jessie and James' faces and began to sing a not-so-nice song.

Ziggurat: _**They're on their way to go and touch the wishing star**_

_**Those kids are gonna be rich, but what about me?**_

"I don't know," said Jessie.

Ziggurat: _**You'd better bet I'll be getting there first**_

_**And if I don't, your life will be cursed!**_

_**So wish that the wish will wind up belonging to me**_

As he sang the song, Ziggurat made Jessie and James back up against the wall. Jessie ran behind James to hide.

"I wish," James said as he put his hands together and looked scared of Ziggurat.

Ziggurat grabbed the duo and pulled them towards the balcony. He showed them the wishing star, and that the kids were on their way.

Ziggurat: _**I want it so much! I've got to go touch that wishing star**_

"Okay! Okay!" Jessie said, getting free of Ziggurat's grip.

Ziggurat: _**They're getting ahead; they'll get it instead of me**_

"Really?" James asked.

Just then, Ziggurat got in their faces again.

Ziggurat: _**You've got to be quick; you've got to be fast**_

_**You've got to beat out the rest of the cast**_

_**To get to that star and capture that wish for me**_

* * *

Meanwhile, the brothers were still in their sled, on their way to the wishing star. They decided to pass the time with another song.

Matthew: _**We're on our way today**_

_**To find the wishing star**_

Arthur: _**Got to get there first**_

Peter: _**We're on our way to have**_

_**A dream come true**_

Alfred: _**Got to find it**_

Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred: _**Though we're needy**_

_**We're not greedy**_

Peter: _**That wish, you see**_

Alfred: _**Belongs to we**_

Arthur: _**So out of the way, 'cause we've got to be**_

Matthew: _**The first in line to try and go find**_

_**The wishing star**_

Arthur and Alfred: _**It's over the mountains**_

_**And the hills**_

Peter: _**It's one for all**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**And all for one, times four**_

* * *

Back at the castle, Ziggurat was watching the kids as they were singing. James and Jessie looked annoyed until Ziggurat turned around. They smiled and sang the last verse along with him as they all danced together.

Ziggurat, Jessie, and James: _**We're taking a stand**_

_**We're making a vow**_

_**This is the place**_

_**The moment is now**_

Jessie and James: _**This is our golden opportunity**_

Ziggurat, Jessie, and James: _**The wishing star belongs to three!**_

Ziggurat picked up Jessie and James and smirked as he sang the very last verse to them.

Ziggurat: _**Me, myself, and I**_

Jessie and James looked pretty sad at what Ziggurat had just sung. That's right, readers; King Ziggurat the Asswipe has no intention whatsoever of sharing the wish with _anybody_.

"Your job, Jessie, is to stop those villagers from getting to the star," said Ziggurat. He then got in their faces to make a point. "By _any means necessary_."

Though they didn't like having to follow his orders, Jessie and James saluted their king and replied, "Yes, sir!" They were just about to leave when Ziggurat stopped them. "Oh, and those kids, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter."

"Yes, sir?" Jessie asked, still pretty nervous.

"I don't want them showing up at the wishing star," Ziggurat said sinisterly.

"You got it, sir!" said Jessie. "I'll slow them down!"

Ziggurat shook his head. "You're not catching my drift."

"Very well," said Jessie. She thought for a second. "I'll try and steer them off course. How's that?"

Ziggurat glared at Jessie. "I don't want to see them again…_alive_."

James and Jessie gasped, knowing what the king had in mind. He wanted those boys dead! But for what purpose? They had not done anything to deserve to die.

"Are you mad?" Jessie snapped. "They're just kids! I know they're annoying—especially Alfred and Peter—but they didn't do anything wrong! You can't have them killed just for being annoying!"

"Yeah!" James snapped. "What reason could you have to want four young boys dead?"

Ziggurat glared at his tax collector and constable as he clenched his fists and approached them. He pulled his arm back and, with full force, punched Jessie in the face. When Jessie fell to the floor, he turned to James and punched him as well.

He grabbed the two of them by their collars of their shirts and lifted them up. He brought them closer to his face. "My reason for wanting them gone is my business and none of yours. The next time you question me, I will not hesitate to bring you down. You can either kill them before they get to the star, or you can bring them to me and I'll kill them myself. Which would you prefer?"

Jessie shut her eyes regretfully. "I'll do what you ask. James and I will do everything we can to stop those children from reaching the star." James nodded his head in agreement.

Ziggurat smiled as he put them down. "Good. Now get out."

Jessie and James turned to leave, but James turned back and glared at the king. "I still think this is wrong."

"GET GOING!" Ziggurat yelled, causing Jessie and James to run out of the room as fast as they could.

* * *

When they got back outside, Jessie and James ran into their carriage. James commanded the Ponyta to start running. And with that, they left to do the king's bidding, even though they would regret it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Back at the castle, Ziggurat was eating his dessert when he summoned her captain of the guards, Shaggy. Shaggy was a skinny guy with light brown hair, and he was always eating something disgusting when he was either off the job or on break.

"Like, you wanted to see me, sir?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes," said Ziggurat. "I want you to send the Northern army to secure the area where the star fell."

"Yes, sir," said Shaggy.

"Also, make sure no one touches the star but me," Ziggurat ordered.

"Understood, sir," said Shaggy.

"Good. Now, prepare my train for travel," said Ziggurat.

"Of course, sir," said Shaggy. "Like, anything else?"

"Yes. Fetch me the street urchins," Ziggurat said.

"Like, right away, sir," said Shaggy. He left to go get the people the king meant. When he returned, he presented three pre-teen boys who were yelling and complaining. Their names were Masamune, Zeo, and Toby. Masamune had short, spiky, black hair. Zeo had short, brown hair with two ends of his hair looking like fox tails. Toby had shoulder-length, light brown hair and looked like a girl; he was Feliks' cousin.

Masamune, Zeo, and Toby kept on yelling until Toby noticed Ziggurat sitting in front of them. He gulped and alerted his friends. "Zeo, Masamune, stop fighting! The king's here!"

Zeo and Masamune stopped fighting when they heard Toby, and turned around to see Ziggurat. They all smiled and bowed and spoke at the same time. "Your Majesty."

Ziggurat banged on the table and got in the boys' faces. "Silence, you little street urchins!"

Masamune stepped forward. "Hey! I'll have you know Zeo, Toby, and I are the three number one bladers in all of Suujiku!"

"You are disgusting, annoying little street urchins, and you'll do as I say or I'll feed you to my pets!" Ziggurat said threateningly, gesturing to another part of the room.

Masamune, Zeo, and Toby looked to where Ziggurat was pointing and saw three hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. They were chained to the wall, and were growling and snarling.

The three boys cringed in fear.

"Uh, nice pets," Masamune said uneasily.

Zeo saluted. "We're at your service, boss."

"Yeah," said Toby. "We'll do whatever you tell us!"

"Silence!" Ziggurat yelled and banged on the table, causing the kids to back away.

"Okay!" the boys said.

"Listen up," Ziggurat started explaining. "I want you three to follow Jessie and make sure she does her job. I don't trust her one bit."

"Sure thing, boss," said Zeo.

"You got it," said Masamune.

"Consider it done," said Toby. "We'll take my dad's old plane."

"But before we go, can we have a little taste of that pound cake?" Masamune asked. Before the king could answer, he, Zeo, and Toby each grabbed a fork and started gobbling up the cake.

Ziggurat growled at this. "No! Leave now or you're hyena chow!"

As if on cue, the hyenas broke free and chased after Masamune, Zeo, and Toby. The three boys screamed at the top of their lungs and started running as fast as they could. As they were running, Banzai bit Zeo on the arm, making the boy yelp in pain.

Masamune helped Zeo along after seeing him get bitten. Once the boys reached the hangar, the three of them got on board Toby's father's plane, and Toby started the engine. The engine roared to life, and within moments, the plane was in the air.

* * *

As they were flying, Zeo was still very upset about what had just happened while sitting still so Masamune could bandage his injured arm. When Masamune was done, Zeo thanked him, then growled and started blowing off about Ziggurat. "That king really gets under my skin. Street urchins! He insulted us right to our faces! Are you insulted, Masamune?"

"Yeah, maybe a little bit," Masamune said, trying to hold back his anger.

"He treats us like we're nothing," Toby said sadly.

"And that's on a good day!" Zeo yelled.

Masamune sighed. "I pray for a day like that. It's almost like Christmas, you know what I mean?"

"Or Hanukkah," said Toby.

"Absolutely!" said Zeo. "What does a guy have to do to get a little respect around here?"

At Zeo's question, an idea formed in Masamune's head. Whoever touches the wishing star can have one wish, any wish they want. Why should they have to make sure that such a precious thing ends up in the hands of someone who abuses them, when they could use it to make themselves happy?

"Maybe we can wish for it," Masamune said.

Zeo and Toby were shocked at their friend's words. Was he really thinking of disobeying the king?

"What are you saying?" Zeo asked.

"We can wish for it, at that wishing star!" Masamune explained.

Toby looked curiously at his friend. "But, Masamune, the king wants us to—" Masamune cut him off.

"Forget what the king wants!" said Masamune. Then he grinned. "Let's get what _we _want."

"You mean…?" Zeo and Toby asked together, smiling and liking the idea.

Masamune smiled back at them. "You got it."

The three boys continued flying through the sky to go to the wishing star like everyone else. As they flew, they smiled and sang a song of their own.

Masamune, Zeo, and Toby: _**We're taking a stand**_

_**We're making a vow**_

_**This is the place**_

_**The moment is now**_

_**This is our golden opportunity**_

_**The wishing star belongs to three!**_

_**Us, ourselves, and we!**_

After singing their song, Masamune, Zeo, and Toby continued on their way towards the wishing star. They wanted their wish, and they were not going to let anyone stop them from achieving their goal!

* * *

**Author's note: **_Nyet- _No (Russian)

_Da- _Yes (Russian)

Ohji, Casshern and Dio are from _Casshern Sins_.

For those who don't know, Katniss Everdeen is from _The Hunger Games_, and Shaggy is from _Scooby-Doo_.

Masamune, Zeo, and Toby are from _Beyblade: Metal Masters_.

Oh, I made Toby Feliks' cousin because, like Feliks, Toby looks girly.


	6. If I Could Have My Wish

**Chapter 6: If I Could Have My Wish**

It had been almost a whole day since the journey began, and everyone was still racing get to the wishing star. The Łukasiewicz family, Sup Playa, Luna, and Lou were ahead; Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were right behind them; and Jessie and James were following them. Jessie and James still had mixed feelings about what they were supposed to do.

"Are you sure about this, Jessie?" James asked. "This doesn't feel right."

Jessie sighed. "To be honest, I don't feel right doing this either. But it doesn't seem like we have a choice. Now, hurry it up, James! We're gaining on them!"

James nodded and ordered the Ponyta to go faster. The Ponyta obeyed the driver and sped up.

* * *

As everyone was driving, Arthur saw that his brothers were starting to get bored. So he decided to sing a song to pass the time. Matthew joined him.

Arthur: _**Did you ever wish that you could have**_

_**A wish that would come true?**_

_**I wonder what my wish would be**_

_**Which I would want to wish, you see**_

_**Which wish would be the wish for me**_

_**Gee whiz, I wish I bloody knew**_

Matthew: _**I'd wish that Kumajirou would stop asking who I am**_

As if waiting for his cue, Kumajirou—literally right after Matthew sang—looked up at his owner.

"Who are you?" the baby polar bear asked.

"I'm Matthew," Matthew said sulkily, putting his head down.

Peter liked the idea of a song while they traveled, so he decided to join in even though he was feeling sick.

Peter: _**I'd wish that we were happy**_

_**And be glad for what we've got**_

Matthew: _**I'd wish that Kumajirou would stop asking who I am**_

Peter coughed up a little bile again, and Alfred went to his side and sang his own part.

Alfred: _**I'd wish for an operation**_

_**For little bro Pete, why not**_

Arthur: _**And I'd wish we could make this journey**_

_**When the weather's hot**_

Arthur sat next to his brothers, and all four of them huddled together. They held each other closely and sang the next verse together.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**If you could reach that wishing star**_

_**And it was yours to take**_

_**What is it you'd want the most**_

_**And what wish would you make?**_

* * *

Back in the sky, the Mousekewitz family was still making their way towards the wishing star. They heard the orphans singing and decided to join in themselves.

"Yes, my family," Mr. Mousekewitz said. He cleared his throat and sang along.

Mr. Mousekewitz: _**If I could rule the world, then I'd be happy**_

Fievel sighed as he thought about Sup Playa. Then he looked at the clouds and sang his own part.

Fievel: _**With Sup Playa, I'd be happy, too**_

* * *

As Jessie and James continued on their way, Jessie forgot all about the mission and grinned as she sang her part.

Jessie: _**If I could be the queen**_

_**That would surely be the thing**_

_**That would make me really happy**_

_**Yes, it's true**_

* * *

Luna and Lou, who were still in the back of the carriage, heard the song and decided to join in.

Luna: _**If I could have a home then I'd be happy**_

Lou: _**If you were happy, I'd be happy, too, yes I would**_

Luna: _**It's just a little task**_

_**And it isn't much to ask**_

_**If we could have our wish**_

Lou: _**And a little doggy dish**_

Luna: _**Then we'd be happy**_

* * *

As Jessie and James continued their pursuit, James decided to join in and turned to Jessie.

"I know…if I were a policeman, I'd be happy," James said.

Jessie glared at him. "You _are _a policeman, James!"

"Oh…never mind," said James. He realized Jessie was right and turned red with embarrassment.

* * *

Back at the Łukasiewicz family's carriage, Krysia was enjoying the song and decided to sing along, too.

Krysia: _**I wish that I knew**_

_**Whether Lui appreciates me only for my mind**_

Krysia was, of course, singing about Ludwig Beilschmidt. She got out a clipboard and wrote something down. When she turned it around, it revealed to be the number 192, her I.Q.

Krysia: _**Because I've got a mean I.Q.**_

_**Of one hundred ninety-two**_

_**Guys want me for my looks**_

_**And never for my books**_

_**So love me for my brain**_

Just then, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter came by and passed them. As they went by, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter looked at Krysia and called out, "Hellooooo, brain!"

This comment made Krysia blush a little, while Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz, who were flying above with their kids, rolled their eyes.

"We're not amused," the mouse couple said.

Krysia smiled and finished her part.

Krysia: _**Then I'll be happy!**_

Feliks joined in with a verse of his own after looking up from another barf bag.

Feliks: _**I'd be happy if I could be with Liet **_

_**That's, like, so true**_

After singing, Feliks puked into the barf bag again.

Renata and Marek looked at each other and sang their own part.

Renata and Marek: _**If Feliks would stop puking every time Sup Playa runs**_

_**We'd be happy, too**_

"Like, shut up," an already embarrassed Feliks said from the bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, the annoying duo was still pursuing the kids when James decided to give his part of the song another try.

"If I could have my wish, I'd be a constable," said James.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "James, you _are _a constable!"

James frowned. "Oh, sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aurelia was writing some stuff on a notepad, and Ignacy was looking upset at his bottle of elixir. He sighed sadly and sang his own part.

Ignacy: _**This stupid, dumb elixir**_

_**I would wish that I could fix 'er**_

'_**cause I've always been a failure and a flop**_

* * *

Masamune, Zeo, and Toby were still flying in Toby's father's plane when they heard the song and decided to join in as well.

Masamune, Zeo, and Toby: _**We've been insulted and neglected**_

_**And we've never been respected**_

_**And we wish that the wishing star would make it stop!**_

* * *

Back with the annoying duo, James got another idea for a wish and turned to Jessie. "I know…If I could be the sheriff, I'd be happy."

Jessie groaned. "James, for crying out loud, you _are _the sheriff! You're the constable, you're a policeman, you're all those things!"

James frowned in response. "I don't think I'm getting the hang of this song."

* * *

In the forest, Hiruzen glided on a wire using a hook. When he landed, Hiruzen decided to join in, too.

Hiruzen: _**I've got bunions and arthritis**_

_**And lumbago and bursitis**_

_**I need glasses and my kidney's got a stone**_

_**I'd wish retirement, you see**_

_**In a house with a nearby acorn tree**_

_**With everybody leaving me alone**_

When Hiruzen started leaping from the trees, Konohamaru came gliding right behind him. When the boy landed, he joined in, too.

Konohamaru: _**I adore my grandpa Hiruzen**_

_**But it's really make me happy**_

_**If I made some friends with little kids like me**_

'_**cause he's impatient and he's crabby**_

_**And he's always really gabby**_

_**If I had some friends my age…**_

Unknown to Konohamaru, Ringo had finally caught up to him. The little girl snuck up behind Konohamaru and yelled, "Ninjas!" but Konohamaru jumped to another branch. Ringo missed and fell from the tree.

Konohamaru: _**…Then I'd be happy**_

As Ringo was falling, Friender, who finally caught up, saw this and yelped. He ran and jumped to try and save Ringo. Luckily he caught the little girl just in time and placed her on a nearby branch.

Ringo laughed. "Silly doggy."

Friender was confused at first, then looked down and saw that he wasn't standing on anything! He howled and fell to the ground.

Ringo watched and waved to Friender. "Okay, I love you, bye-bye."

With that, Ringo continued following Konohamaru and his cranky grandfather, leaving Friender stuck in the ground upside down. The dog tried his best to get out, but was having trouble.

* * *

The four brothers, along with the rest of the townspeople, sang another part together as they continued on their way.

Everyone: _**If we could have our wish, then we'd be happy**_

Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz: _**We want the world**_

Luna: _**I want a home**_

Masamune, Zeo, and Toby: _**We want respect**_

* * *

As Jessie and James continued on their way, James got another idea for a wish and decided to tell Jessie.

James: _**Hey, I've got it now, I do**_

_**If my wish was coming true**_

_**What I'd really like to do…**_

Jessie: _**Yes?**_

James: _**…is direct!**_

An annoyed Jessie groaned and face palmed, then said, "Well, I guess it's better than nothing."

* * *

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter continued their way to the star, and, as luck would have it, they were in the lead. They all decided to sing the next part of the song together as they went along.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**If you could wish on a wishing star**_

Arthur: _**You'll get your wish, you see**_

Matthew: _**And then for sure you're gonna be**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**Happy**_

Luna and Lou, still in the Łukasiewicz family's carriage, decided to sing along as well, because they were so happy.

Luna and Lou: _**Happy**_

The Mousekewitz family, still in the air, decided to sing as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz, Tanya, Fievel, and Yasha: _**Happy**_

Hiruzen and Konohamaru, still in the forest, stood in the trees and decided to sing, too. Konohamaru was being hugged by Ringo, who he was trying to push off him.

Hiruzen and Konohamaru: _**Happy**_

Everyone continued on their way to the star and sang together.

Everyone: _**When I get my wish, I'll be happy!**_

* * *

Unknown to everyone else, a train was heading towards the wishing star as well. Ziggurat was inside and watching them sing as they headed the same way as him. He grinned wickedly and sang his own part of the song.

Ziggurat: _**And when I get my wish, they'll all be gone**_

Ziggurat let out a small laugh. "Yes, very soon the wishing star will be mine. It's such a shame that those children won't be there to see me make my wish. But I can't have them hanging around and ruining everything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were still sledding through the snow, when Alfred decided to ask Arthur and Matthew something.

"Um, Iggy, Matt, can I ask you something?" Alfred asked.

Arthur and Matthew turned to their little brother.

"Sure, Al," said Arthur.

"What is it?" asked Matthew.

"When we were singing, did you two really sing what you would wish for?" asked Alfred.

""Well…I did," said Matthew. "Kind of."

Arthur laughed at Matthew, smiled at Alfred, and answered Alfred's question. "Nah. That was just something funny for the song. Actually, I don't know what I'd wish for."

"You don't?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head. "It's because this is your wish. You found the wishing star, so the wish is yours."

Matthew nodded in agreement. "That's right, Al."

Alfred was surprised at his brothers' words. But then he smiled and hugged them as he said, "Thanks, Iggy-brows, Matt!"

Arthur, not caring that Alfred had just called him Iggy-brows, hugged him back. "You're welcome, Al." Matthew hugged Alfred, too. Then all three of them noticed Peter looking at them.

"Get in here, little King of Sealand," Arthur said to Peter.

"Okay," said Peter. He got up and hugged his brothers.

As the brothers hugged each other, Arthur realized something.

"Bloody hell," Arthur said. "Guys, who's driving the sled?!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they noticed that there was something wrong. Arthur was right; nobody was driving the sled! The four of them screamed and scrambled to get control of the sled before they hit something.

After much hard work, the brothers finally got control of the sled. After they calmed down, they all agreed to stop the sled before having another group hug. They then continued on their journey.


	7. Villagers Reunited and an Avalanche!

**Chapter 7: Villagers Reunited and an Avalanche!**

Back in the woods, the Łukasiewicz family was stuck in the snow. All of them were trying to push the carriage free. Sup Playa was supposed to be pulling; however, she was currently sulking and looking at the ground. She missed Fievel so much that she didn't even care about getting to the wishing star anymore.

"Heave!" the family shouted as they pushed the carriage. "Heave!"

"Help us out, Sup Playa!" Renata said.

"Pull, please! Pull the carriage!" Marek said.

Renata, Marek, and their parents and siblings took a break to catch their breath.

"What is wrong with this stupid pony?" Ignacy asked Aurelia.

"She's, like, not stupid, Dad!" said Feliks.

"Like, I don't know," Aurelia said and shrugged.

"Maybe she's homesick," Krysia added.

"Well, this is no time for pining, it's time for pulling!" Ignacy snapped.

Aurelia glared at her husband. "Ignacy, how can you be, like, so totally insensitive?!"

Ignacy ignored his wife and went up to Sup Playa to talk her into pulling the carriage. He really wanted to make his elixir good, and he felt that the wishing star was the only way, so he wanted to get there, no matter what it took. Sup Playa sighed and whinnied sadly.

Feliks was petting the pony. "Like, poor Sup Playa. I know, girl."

Ignacy approached Sup Playa and Feliks. He ignored his eldest son and talked to the pony. "Come on, Sup Playa, it's time to get pulling! Hop to it!"

"Dad, like, leave her be," Feliks said.

Ignacy ignored what Feliks said and started pulling on Sup Playa's reins. "Please, girl, you have to get up and pull. Come on, won't you do this for the family? I'll give you a carrot, or some oats, or hay. Pretty please, move, with a cherry on top!"

Sup Playa was starting to get annoyed at Ignacy. She shook her head "No".

"Dad—" Feliks began, annoyed at the man as well.

"Stay out of this, son," Ignacy commanded. "Go back with your brother and sisters, and let Dad handle this." After a few more attempts at trying to get Sup Playa to move, he got frustrated and yelled at her. "Sup Playa, I order you to move your big pony butt! Now!"

Sup Playa got mad and, instead of moving, sat right on Ignacy.

"Good girl, Sup Playa," Feliks said happily. He grinned and gave Sup Playa a sugar cube.

"Thank you," Ignacy said underneath Sup Playa. "Now can you move it somewhere else, please?"

By now, Aurelia and the other kids were starting to wonder if Ignacy was okay, so they went to the front of the carriage to see what was up. When they got to the front, they only saw Feliks petting Sup Playa, who was sitting.

"Ignacy? Hon?" Aurelia called as she looked around for her husband. "Like, where'd he get to?"

"Hey, Mom, Dad's, like, under the pony," Feliks said with a chuckle.

"Mom," Krysia called.

"Yeah?" Aurelia asked, turning to her kids.

"Feliks said that Daddy's, like, under Sup Playa," said Marek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were still heading towards the wishing star, when they discovered a rope bridge ahead. They brought their sled to a stop, and Arthur got out to take a look.

Arthur looked down to see how high up they were and was surprised at what he saw. Matthew and Alfred came out and ran to their brother's side to see what was up.

"Whoa!" Matthew said and pointed downward. "Just don't look down!"

Alfred looked to where Matthew was pointing and saw that they were about ten feet from the ground. If they fell, they could die!

"Do either of you get vertigo?" Alfred asked his big brothers.

"Yeah, a little," Matthew confessed and hugged Kumajirou to his chest.

"Nope," Arthur replied to Alfred's question.

"Me neither," said Alfred. He turned to look at Matthew.

"Yeah, I've seen that bloody movie three times, and I still don't get it," said Arthur.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I think Al meant the fear of heights, not that bloody movie."

"Did you?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"Yeah," Alfred answered.

Arthur flushed in embarrassment, put his hand behind his head, and laughed sheepishly. "Oh! Well, to answer your question, no, I'm not afraid of heights, Al."

"Good to know," Alfred said with a smile. "Now, let's get going. We need to cross this bridge."

Matthew gulped. "W-We do? Can't we j-j-just take another course to the star?"

"Sorry, Matt, but this is the only way," said Alfred. He looked sympathetically at Matthew. "Just close your eyes and don't look down, okay?"

"Okay," said Matthew. He got in the sled with Peter and closed his eyes while still hugging Kumajirou.

Arthur and Alfred each grabbed a rope and started pulling the sled, with Peter still resting inside next to Matthew, across the bridge, grunting along the way. They stepped carefully so as not to break any of the planks. Peter wanted to help, but knew that he couldn't because of his being sick.

They were getting closer to the other side, when Alfred felt something cracking beneath him. Before he could react, the wood from the bridge broke, and Alfred fell through and screamed. Fortunately, he was still holding the rope, and the rope was still attached to the sled, which was on the bridge. Arthur looked down to see if Alfred was alright and saw him hanging from the rope.

"You okay, Al?" Arthur called from the bridge.

"Y-Yeah, Iggy, I'm A-okay," Alfred called back.

Arthur, Matthew, and Peter sighed in relief. Arthur grabbed the rope.

"Hold on tight, Al!" Arthur told his brother. "I'm going to pull you up!"

"Okay!" Alfred called back.

Matthew got the courage to get out of the sled and grabbed the rope, too. He helped Arthur pull Alfred up while Peter watched with Kumajirou. Both Arthur and Matthew pulled with all their might as Alfred hung on for dear life.

Arthur looked at Matthew as they both pulled. "Matt, I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I can't worry about high places right now," Matthew said firmly. "My little brother needs help!"

Arthur smiled. "Right."

After much effort, Arthur and Matthew managed to get Alfred back onto the bridge with them. Alfred let out a sigh of relief, and Arthur, Matthew, and Peter smiled, seeing that their brother was safe.

After they rested for a bit, Arthur put Peter back in the sled. Then he, Matthew, and Alfred continued to pull the sled across the bridge until they finally made it to the other side and continued on their way.

Alfred grinned at Matthew as they continued their mission. "Hey, congrats, Matt! You conquered your fear of heights, big bro!"

"I did?" Matthew asked, surprised. Then he remembered getting out of the sled to help Alfred back up on the bridge, despite it being so high. "Oh, yeah, I guess I did. Hehe. Thanks, Al."

* * *

Sometime later, Hiruzen and Konohamaru arrived at the bridge and started tiptoeing across. Unknown to them, Ringo had finally caught up with them again.

"Ninjas!" Ringo exclaimed. She then started skipping across the bridge. Friender arrived right behind Ringo and started to follow her so that he could try and get her.

Friender was starting to get closer when he noticed that the next board that Ringo was going to step on was about to break. Friender yelped and ran to the girl just as the board was breaking. Ringo was about to keep going, when, suddenly, the board broke from right underneath her! Luckily, Friender got there in time and caught her by her winter coat.

"Whoa!" Ringo yelled as Friender held her above the river, which was really low. Friender was having a hard time himself; because so many of the boards broke as a result of Ringo stepping on that rotten plank, Friender had to hold onto two parts of a gap in the bridge.

Friender gently threw Ringo back to the part of the bridge that his back legs were holding on to. Ringo nearly lost her balance for a second, but then she ran across Friender like he was a bridge.

Ringo turned back to Friender and patted him on the head. "Friender, you silly doggy." Then she laughed and ran to the other side of the bridge, leaving Friender to hold on for dear life.

Friender groaned at his situation. Just then, he felt a tremor and was starting to get nervous. Friender looked back and screamed at what he saw. Two people named Mr. Five and Miss Valentine were walking across the bridge hand-in-hand, looking lovingly at each other. Judging by their sizes, Friender knew that if they stepped on him, he'd be in for a world of pain! The dog gulped, whimpered, and then looked up at the heavens as if to say, "Why do you torment me so, O-Lord?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was still racing to get to the wishing star. Tanya and Fievel were still pedaling the Air Screw while Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz steered. Toby was flying his dad's plane, with Masamune and Zeo looking at the ground. The way they saw it, if they watched the ground, they were still doing as they were told.

* * *

On the ground, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were riding in their sled and using the wind to increase their speed. As they were sledding, the brothers heard what sounded like hooves and carriage wheels coming their way. They turned around and saw Jessie and James heading toward them.

"Wow," Matthew said. "I didn't expect them to be ahead of Ignacy and his family."

That was when James pulled a lever and made a set of rockets come up. He then whipped the Ponyta to make them go faster. Seeing this made the brothers nervous.

* * *

In the trees, Hiruzen and Konohamaru just jumped to another tree and continued on their way. Unknown to them, Ringo was following close behind.

* * *

After finally getting Sup Playa to get her butt off Ignacy, the Łukasiewicz family was back on the trail. It was easy getting Sup Playa to move when Feliks told her what to do, because, for some reason, she was choosing to only listen to him.

Unknown to the rest of the family except for the twins, Luna and Lou were still in the back of the carriage and were getting ready to eat a plate of pasta with Renata and Marek. Renata was just starting to cut it—due to the fact that neither Luna nor Lou had opposable thumbs so they couldn't manipulate utensils—when Lou knocked the twins' silverware off the table and just stuck his face in the food. Luna looked disgusted, and the twins found it funny.

* * *

Back outside, Toby was still flying his father's plane, and Masamune and Zeo were keeping an eye out for competition.

"See anything, guys?" Toby asked.

"Nah," said Masamune. "Nothing we need to worry about, anyway."

"That's good," Toby commented.

Just then, Zeo's eyes widened as he saw something coming their way and yelled in panic. "Toby, watch out!"

Toby looked ahead and screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw the Mousekewitz family. Masamune looked to see what was going on and saw the same thing.

"Turn the plane!" Masamune yelled to his girly-looking friend. "Turn the damn plane, Toby!"

Toby tried maneuvering away from the flying machine, but it was no use. They headed right for each other and were getting closer.

* * *

Yasha pointed to the plane Toby, Masamune, and Zeo were in. "Mama, Papa, plane!"

The rest of the Mousekewitz family looked over to where Yasha was pointing and screamed when they saw Masamune, Zeo, and Toby coming their way. They tried steering away, but it was too late! The two groups ended up crashing into each other, and the Mousekewitz family's flying machine was destroyed beyond repair.

* * *

Toby tried flying the plane, but the controls were jammed, so he was unable to do anything. The plane went down in a nosedive, and Masamune, Zeo, and Toby were screaming their heads off. The Mousekewitz family, who were holding onto the wings of the plane, screamed as well as they fell.

* * *

Sup Playa was walking along the trail when she heard screaming. She recognized one of the voices as that of Fievel's and looked up in the sky to see what was up. She gasped when she saw Toby's father's plane falling down from the sky and into a gorge. What really shocked her was when she saw who one of them was. The pony's face turned serious, and she started running like the wind to save Fievel.

The Łukasiewicz family, Luna, and Lou, unfortunately, had to suffer from being pulled so quickly. Krysia, Feliks, the twins, Luna, and Lou were knocked back.

"Oh, no," Feliks groaned. "Like, not again…" He reached for another barf bag and started puking his guts out again.

"Not again," Krysia, Renata, and Marek said. Krysia went over to Feliks and tried to make him feel better.

* * *

Just as Mr. Five and Miss Valentine were getting ready to walk on Friender, the family's carriage crashed into them and made them fly into the air for a second, then land right on Ignacy and Aurelia.

* * *

Luna and Lou, along with Krysia, a sick Feliks, and the twins, were bouncing around in the back of the carriage, when Friender flew in and started bouncing along with them.

As Sup Playa was running, the bridge broke apart behind him. It looked like they would have to find another way home after they found the star.

* * *

As Sup Playa rushed to save Fievel, Jessie and James were gaining on the brothers. Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter made a turn, and Jessie and James did the same. Right after making the turn, James laughed as the rockets were launched at the brothers.

Since those rockets did not work, Jessie and James brought out a cannon and fired it at the kids. Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were currently making faces at Jessie and James while taunting them.

"We're invincible!" Arthur yelled.

"You're all loonies!" Jessie yelled back.

"The Kirkland-Jones brothers always triumph!" Peter yelled back.

The brothers stopped taunting the annoying duo when the cannonball blasted a hole through their sail. They looked at their sail, then back at Jessie and James, and screamed when they saw another cannonball headed toward them.

The boys ducked just in time for the cannonball to blast their sail clean off. This was when they knew that Jessie and James were not the type to mess around with.

"What's _their_ bloody problem?" Arthur asked.

"Dunno," Peter answered.

"Never mind! Let's just keep going!" Alfred yelled, making everybody get back to driving.

Jessie laughed at her triumph, and then kept on firing cannonballs at the boys while they kept trying to dodge. Meanwhile, the Mousekewitz family, Masamune, Zeo, and Toby were still falling from the sky.

* * *

Sup Playa continued running as fast as she could to catch them. Without realizing it, she made some snow fall from where she was running.

* * *

Below, Jessie and James were still chasing the kids and trying to kill them. Jessie saw that they were close enough and smirked as she pushed a button. Another cannonball went flying and hit part of a mountain, making a huge pile of snow fall on the kids. The kids' sled was reduced to only part of it and a wood crate with a mattress, pillow and blanket, all of which were attached by a rope. Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred were in the front, and Peter was in the back.

Jessie fired at them again and reduced their transportation to only four planks. The kids did not seem to have a problem with this, since they were using the planks as snowboards. Since Peter was still sick, he was having a hard time keeping his balance, so he flew right off his board. Luckily, Arthur caught him and held on tight to him.

The boys went down the mountain, while Jessie and James ended up riding along the same path they were already using. Sup Playa came running down and rode right past Jessie and James.

"Yuck!" Jessie exclaimed angrily as she was hit by Feliks' vomit. She wiped herself off and glared at the Łukasiewicz family's carriage. Then, thinking that the family was in the way, she yelled at James to fire. James fired another cannonball.

* * *

The cannonball flew right at the Łukasiewicz family's carriage and went right past Luna, Lou, Friender, Krysia, Feliks, and the twins. They stared at the hole in the wall for a second, then at the bottle of elixir that was on the table. The bottle wobbled a little, then fell to the floor and blew up, startling the children and animals in the process. Their shock lasted for only a second.

"Hey, guys, I think I've got an idea," Krysia said with a grin.

"What is it?" Renata and Marek asked interestedly.

"Like, yeah, what, Sis?" Feliks asked, his carsickness forgotten by being startled. The animals listened intently, too, as Krysia explained her plan.

"We'll find more of this stuff, and we can throw it at Jessie and James," said Krysia.

Everybody else nodded in agreement, then started looking for more elixir. When they finally found the stuff, Krysia and her siblings pushed the doors open and threw the elixir right at Jessie and James. Jessie and James screamed as the elixir flew into their carriage and exploded.

* * *

Sup Playa eventually ditched the carriage and ran on her own to catch Fievel. She had Feliks—who was now feeling better due to not being jostled around in the carriage—on her back.

"Sup Playa, come back here!" Ignacy called.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter realized that they were out of danger, so they brought their boards to a stop and watched Sup Playa running to the falling plane and flying machine.

The Mousekewitz family, Masamune, Zeo, and Toby continued screaming as they fell. They continued falling, and falling, until, suddenly…they stopped.

They were surprised at first, and then Fievel saw what happened. Holding the flying machine between her teeth was Sup Playa. Toby had somehow managed to land the plane safely. After catching the Mousekewitz family's flying machine, Sup Playa carried it to safety, while Masamune, Zeo, and Toby got out of the plane, stumbling dizzily.

Feliks looked surprised and happy to see Toby. "Toby! Like, hey, cuz!" He got off Sup Playa's back and ran over to Toby, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Feliks," a still dizzy Toby said.

"Like, where were you?" Feliks asked. "One minute, you and your friends were off to practice Beyblading, and the next, you guys totally disappeared."

"It's a long story," Masamune, Zeo, and Toby replied.

Fievel was happy to see Sup Playa, and hugged her on her nose. Sup Playa looked happy, too.

"Papa, Mama, Tanya, Yasha, come over here," Fievel said cheerfully. He brought his family over to the pony. "This is Sup Playa."

"Hey, this is the Łukasiewicz family's pony," Mr. Mousekewitz said.

"Wow, _big_ pony!" Yasha squealed with fascination at Sup Playa's size.

Fievel turned to his family. "Guys, tell Sup Playa thank you for saving our lives."

Mr. and Mrs. Mousekewitz, and Tanya, were reluctant to do anything at first, but relented when Fievel gave them a look that told them that they had to thank their savior. Yasha was the only one of the four who looked eager to pet Sup Playa.

Fievel saw his baby sister looking at Sup Playa with a big grin on her face. "Hey, Yasha, do you wanna pet Sup Playa?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" a delighted Yasha chirped.

"Okay," Fievel said happily; at least _one _member of his family was willing to give Sup Playa a little pet. He lifted Yasha up, and Sup Playa let the toddler mouse pet her. Then Fievel set Yasha down and motioned for his parents and Tanya to follow suit.

Tanya and Mrs. Mousekewitz went over to Sup Playa and pet her.

"Thanks for saving our lives, Sup Playa," Tanya said gratefully.

"You're not such a bad pony after all," Mrs. Mousekewitz commented, leaving the poor pony confused.

Finally, it was Mr. Mousekewitz's turn. He held his hand out to Sup Playa, smiled, and thanked the pony for saving his and his family's lives, only for Sup Playa to lick him with her big tongue, which caused her to accidentally get Mr. Mousekewitz inside her mouth!

"Gah! Papa!" Tanya, Fievel, and Yasha exclaimed with surprise. They were relieved when Sup Playa automatically spit him back out.

Mr. Mousekewitz looked grossed out as he looked himself over. Then he turned to his only son. "Fievel Mousekewitz, I hate ponies!"

Everyone surveyed the damage done. Toby's father's plane was not the only thing damaged in the area. Jessie's carriage was destroyed beyond repair. Mr. Five and Miss Valentine seemed to be okay, and so did Aurelia, Krysia, and the twins. But James was stuck in the snow upside down, and Jessie was unconscious. The Ponyta were still in shock at what happened, and Ignacy was so relieved to be alive that he was kissing the ground at the moment.

While everybody was recovering from nearly being blown to bits, Luna and Friender were looking around for Lou and Ringo. Both animals were pretty worried about them.

Just then, something popped up from the snow from under Luna, startling her. When the cat looked to see what or who it was, she smiled at the sight of a Beagle puppy. It was Lou, and he was safe!

"You're a good cat, Luna," said Lou. "Really, you are."

Friender was still looking around for Ringo, and he was getting more worried by the second. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice laughing behind him.

The source of the laughing turned out to be the very girl Friender was trying to catch for the whole journey: Ringo! At the moment, she was hugging Hiruzen's leg, and making said ninja feel a little uncomfortable with being hugged by a total stranger. Konohamaru was watching this and was trying his very best not to laugh at his grandfather.

"Wow, I'm hugging a real ninja!" Ringo said.

Hiruzen, having had enough, removed Ringo from his leg and brought him to Friender. When Friender felt something grabbing his leg, he looked and smiled when he saw that it was Ringo. Ringo looked and saw that she was hugging Friender and just kept on hugging and smiling.

Just then, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter ran to the group to see if anyone was hurt. Arthur was giving Peter a piggyback ride, while Matthew and Alfred carried their boards. Even though everyone was trying to take the wish for themselves, the boys still wanted to help these people.

"Is anyone hurt?" Arthur asked.

"Everyone seems to be fine," Krysia said. "But some of the transportation seems to be in pretty bad shape."

Toby looked despairingly at his father's plane, which was now damaged. "Oh, man! If Dad was alive right now, he'd kill me!"

Arthur sighed in relief at the knowledge that everybody was alright, and then set Peter down to let him rest. Matthew and Alfred put down their boards and started to comfort their little brother. While Arthur was making sure nobody was hurt, Ignacy decided to go and see if any of his elixir ingredients were ruined. Renata and Marek went to help him sift through.

When they looked inside, Ignacy and the twins saw that the whole interior of the carriage was a wreck! Everything was either destroyed or fallen over. Then Renata noticed that there was a bottle sitting on a stool with a funnel inside it. A bunch of the ingredients were falling into the bottle and appeared to be mixing perfectly.

Renata looked to her father and pointed to the bottle. "Daddy, look over here."

Ignacy and Marek went over to where Renata was and saw the bottle.

"What is this?" Ignacy asked. He then took the bottle and drank some of the contents, and was surprised to find that the mixture tasted really good. "Hey, kids, have a taste." He handed the twins the bottle.

Renata drank first after a little tussle with her brother. "Wow, delicious."

Marek then took his turn. "Like, yummy!"

"Ignacy, Rena, Marek, what is it?" Aurelia asked as she came into the carriage, accompanied by Krysia, Feliks, and Toby.

Marek handed his mother the bottle. "Like, here, Mommy. Taste it."

"Alright," said Aurelia. She took a sip and smiled. "Like, wow! This is good!" She handed the bottle to Krysia, who took a sip, then passed it to Feliks, who (after taking his own sip) passed it to Toby. All three of them approved.

"I know," Ignacy said with a smile. "Let's give some to everyone. I'm sure they're all thirsty."

Toby laughed. "I think your right, Uncle Ignacy."

Everybody looked inside the Łukasiewicz family's carriage curiously to see what was going on. Ignacy then came out with a crate full of the drink he and his family had just made. Aurelia, Krysia, Feliks, Renata, Marek, and Toby came right behind him with some more bottles in their arms.

"Alright, everybody, who's thirsty?" Ignacy announced. "I, Ignacy Łukasiewicz, am proud to present my new elixir!"

Everyone was a little curious about this at first, which wasn't the least bit surprising, considering his other attempts. But they were thirsty and figured that they might as well try some; seriously, what did they have to lose? Everybody each took a bottle and started drinking it. They were surprised to find that it tasted good.

Toby went over to Masamune and Zeo and handed them each a bottle. "Here, guys, try my uncle's new elixir. It's good!"

Masamune and Zeo each took a sip of their bottles and smiled.

"Wow, this _is _good!" said Zeo.

"The number one drink for the number one bladers!" Masamune declared.

Krysia went over to Ludwig and his family. "Hey, guys…herehavesome." Blushing, she handed the bottles to the Beilschmidts, stopping to look at Ludwig.

"_Danke," _Ludwig said and took a swig.

"Y-You're welcome," Krysia said quickly, then ran back to her family, leaving Ludwig confused at her actions.

"This is delicious," Arthur commented.

"Yeah, it is," said Peter. "And you know something else?"

"What is it, Pete?" Matthew asked.

Peter stood up and made an announcement to his big brothers. "I feel much better than before!"

"Really?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Yup. But I'm still pretty bloody sick, though," said Peter.

"Oh, I see," Arthur said, not surprised.

Alfred brought a bottle over to Jessie, who was still unconscious, and stuck it in her mouth. The taste of the drink revived Jessie, and she was smiling.

"Hey, this is really good," Jessie observed.

"I know, right?" Alfred said. "And can you believe Ignacy Łukasiewicz made this?"

"Really?" a surprised Jessie asked.

"Like, you got it," Feliks said with a wink. "Dad totally made this."

After that, everyone continued to drink the elixir, enjoying it. After Alfred finally finished his, he let out a contented sigh. Then he felt a little funny inside, and, after a bit, he let out a very loud burp.

Everybody heard the burp and looked towards where it came from, right at Alfred.

Alfred smiled sheepishly. "Excuse me, dudes. How embarrassing."

Matthew chuckled. "You're excused, Al."

"Yeah," said Arthur. Then he turned to Jessie. "Now, would you care to explain to my brothers and me why you tried to kill us?"

Jessie frowned. "I'm sorry. We only did it because we had no choice."

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked.

"James and I were ordered to kill you," said Jessie.

"By who?" Matthew asked.

"The king," Jessie replied. "For some reason, he wanted us to do this."

"Why would he do that?" Alfred asked. "We didn't do anything to him!"

"We're not sure," James explained. "But I know it can't be a good reason."

'_Oh my God!' _Arthur thought to himself. _'Does the king know?! Should I tell Matt, Al, and Pete?' _He was starting to feel really uneasy at the moment. He had an idea as to why the king would want him and his brothers dead, but wasn't sure if he should say anything.

'_I guess I don't have much of a choice,' _Arthur thought again. _'If I don't tell the boys now, they may never know the truth.' _He took a deep breath and got ready to say what he wanted to tell his brothers, but Ignacy interrupted.

"Hey, guys, I've got some news," Ignacy said. "I'm not going after the wishing star anymore."

"You're not? Why?" Peter asked.

"I don't need the wish anymore," Ignacy explained to the boy. "I only wanted to wish for a way to make my elixir better. But since it became perfect on its own, I don't need the wish."

Aurelia stood next to her husband. "I'm totally with you, hon."

Krysia stood next to her parents. "Me, too. All I wanted to wish for was for people—especially Lui—to like me for my brains instead of my looks. If I can help my mom and dad with the elixir, that wish will come true on its own."

"And I can, like, be with Liet now," Feliks said happily, hugging Toris.

"And Feliks isn't puking anymore," Renata said.

"Yeah," Marek agreed.

"Thanks, guys," said Arthur.

"You know, Lou," Luna said to her puppy companion. "Now that I think of it, I don't think I need the wishing star to get a home."

Lou smiled. "I agree with you, Luna."

Renata and Marek picked Luna and Lou up and looked imploringly at their parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we keep the doggy and kitty?" Renata asked.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaase?" Marek added. Both he and Renata gave Ignacy and Aurelia big, puppy-eye stares.

"Aw, they're so cute," Krysia said, petting them.

"Like, yeah," Feliks said and pet them as well. Then he heard Sup Playa whinnying enviously and looked over at the pony. "Like, don't be jealous, Sup Playa. I still love ya."

Krysia looked at Ignacy and Aurelia. "Mom, Dad, can we take them home with us?"

Ignacy and Aurelia looked at Luna and Lou and gave in to their children's requests.

"How about they come and live with us after this quest is over?" Aurelia said.

"Yay!" Krysia, Feliks, and the twins cheered.

"It looks like none of us really need the wishing star's power," Konohamaru said. Then he looked over at Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter. "Well, except for those four. They're the ones who really need the wish."

"You're right, Konohamaru," said Hiruzen. "From now on, let's try and help those boys get to the star."

Everyone agreed that Hiruzen was right and decided to help the kids get to the wishing star. But before they left, they all decided to rest and watch the star from the distance. The boys could not believe it; they were almost there! Soon, they would get their wish!

Unfortunately, the happy moment was short-lived. It turned out that Alfred's burp was so loud it echoed through the mountains. This echo caused snow to start coming loose from the mountains. The snow started falling down to the group's location.

Everybody continued to stare at the wishing star until they heard a rumbling sound from behind them. They were confused at first; none of them knew could have been making that sound. Then, one by one, everyone turned around and gasped at the sight of an avalanche!

Thinking quickly, everyone ran to their forms of transportation and started moving as fast as they could.

Ignacy, Aurelia, Krysia, Feliks, Renata, Marek, Luna, Lou, Friender, Ringo, Mr. Five, Miss Valentine, Mr. Mousekewitz, Mrs. Mousekewitz, Tanya, Fievel, and Yasha all rode in the Łukasiewicz family's carriage, and were all being pulled by Sup Playa. Luna and Ringo rode in the back with Krysia, Feliks, Renata, Marek, Friender, and Lou, while Ignacy and Aurelia were squashed up front with Mr. Five and Miss Valentine, and the Mousekewitz family rode on Sup Playa's back.

Toby grabbed onto the back of his aunt and uncle's carriage, and helped Masamune and Zeo up as well. But they ended up falling off and being swept away by the snow.

Jessie and James rode on their Ponyta as fast as they could. Since they no longer had their carriage, they had to make do with just the Ponyta.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter rode on the snowboards again. The only difference was that Peter was using a board as well, instead of having one of his brothers carry him. Thanks to Ignacy's elixir, he felt well enough to use a snowboard.

Hiruzen and Konohamaru were jumping from tree to tree again to try and avoid the snow. So far, they were doing pretty well.

As the brothers snowboarded through the avalanche, they did some tricks and poses on their boards. This kept up until Matthew got blown off his board and landed on Arthur's shoulders, Alfred got blown off his board and landed on Matthew's shoulders, and Peter got blown off his board and landed on Alfred's shoulders. Eventually, they fell off their boards and landed in the snow.

Sup Playa continued running at full speed until she got buried in the snow along with the others that were with her. Jessie and James kept on riding the Ponyta until they, too, got buried under the snow. Hiruzen used his cane to hold onto a tree limb and reached for Konohamaru, who was in another tree. Konohamaru tried his hardest to reach his grandfather, but was having a tough time doing so. When he finally grabbed Hiruzen's hand, Konohamaru ended up pulling the old man into the snow.

Together, everyone went down the mountain with the snow. After tumbling for some time, they finally landed on solid ground.

* * *

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter poked their heads up and were amazed at what they saw. They couldn't believe their eyes; it was the wishing star! They were almost there at last!

The four of them got out of the snow and started walking hand-in-hand towards the wishing star. They were so ecstatic at the moment; they decided to sing a song together.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter: _**Well, we're taking a stand**_

_**We're making a vow**_

_**This is the place**_

_**The moment is now**_

_**This is our golden opportunity**_

_**The wishing star belongs to four!**_

They were just about to continue on their way when some guns were shoved in front of them. When they looked around, they saw that they were surrounded by soldiers. Along with them was none other than King Ziggurat. Just to ruin the moment, Ziggurat took it upon himself to sing his own verse.

Ziggurat: _**Me, me, myself, and I**_

Arthur gulped and then looked at his brothers. "You know, this wasn't the wish I had in mind."

Everyone else managed to get out of the snow as well, but soldiers pointed guns at them, too. Everyone gasped as they saw that there were soldiers everywhere. There was no way that anyone could get to the star! More importantly, they were all trapped! Trapped like rats!

"Secure the area!" the king ordered his soldiers.

The soldiers obeyed their king and arrested all of the townspeople. They began leading everyone in one specific direction which was away from the star. Nobody knew what was going to happen to them, and they were all too scared to ask. One thing was for sure: If the king was involved, no good could come out of it.

* * *

**Author's note: **_Danke- _Thank you (German)


	8. The Orphans Meet the King

**Chapter 8: The Orphans Meet the King**

After finally getting so close to the wishing star, everyone ended up being captured by the king and his soldiers. The four orphans, the Mouskewitz family, Jessie, James…_everybody_. They were all led into a campsite by a bunch of armed soldiers. One held Ringo by her dress with a rifle as he brought the girl in, while Friender walked behind, growling; he would have attacked the guy holding his kid, but another soldier had a gun to the dog's back. Once they were inside, the groups discovered that they were not the only ones caught. As it turned out, the rest of the townspeople had made it to the star first, but the soldiers caught them and put them into the camp when they arrived.

Seeing that they were not going to be punished right away, everyone decided to pass the time. Ignacy, Renata, and Marek tried thinking of a way to escape; Feliks found Toris with his own family and glomped him, earning snickers from Toris' little brothers, Eduard and Raivis; Mr. Five and Miss Valentine kissed each other; Aurelia tended to Toby and his friends; Krystiana, while tending to Luna, Lou, Friender, and the others, kept on looking back at Ludwig—who was trying to keep his baby brother entertained—and looked away when she thought she saw him looking back at her; Hiruzen smoked his pipe; Konohamaru sat down and read a _Hunter X Hunter _manga; Barney tried hitting on a random girl, only to get slapped; and Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter played Yahtzee. They all stopped when they saw Ziggurat approach them with Shaggy by his side.

Shaggy cleared his throat and announced, "Like, all hail the mighty King Ziggurat!"

"Yay!" Alfred cheered.

"Linzer torte? Alright! I'm bloody starved!" Peter cheered as he eagerly ran over to the king, his big brothers and their pet bear following close behind. He jumped into Ziggurat's arms and asked, "Can I have a _big _piece?"

As Peter looked to see if the king had any pieces of cake with him, Arthur shook the king's hand and said, "Hi, there, Linzer torte, I'm Arthur."

"I'm Matthew," Matthew said. He held up Kumajirou. "And this is Kumajirou, our pet bear."

"I'm Alfred," Alfred proudly said.

Peter took Ziggurat's crown and placed it on his own head and introduced himself. "And I'm Peter, the impossibly cute one, and the almighty King of Sealand! With a cough." He coughed a little on the king, resulting in some bile plopping on Ziggurat's outfit, making him cringe in disgust. Peter smiled. "But you've gotta admit, even the cough is cute and king-like, too." Then he began hacking uncontrollably, grossing out the king even more. "Okay, maybe I was wrong…" He then hacked some more.

"Yuck!" Ziggurat exclaimed, and then threw Peter away. He did manage to grab his crown and put it back on his head.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter smiled proudly and said, "We're the Kirkland-Jones brothers!"

Kumajirou stood up and added, "And their pet."

"I know who you are!" Ziggurat snapped. "Get back in line!"

The brothers frowned and walked back to the crowd, taking Kumajirou with them. Matthew went back up to Ziggurat and asked, "Uh, you got any other cakes?" Then he ran back to his brothers.

Ziggurat glared at the second Kirkland-Jones brother and yelled, "It's _Ziggurat_, not _Linzer torte_!" He then turned to his tax collector and yelled at her. "Jessie!"

Jessie and James shrank in fear, as did Masamune, Zeo, and Toby once they heard the king's voice. Aurelia held onto her nephew and got in front of Masamune and Zeo. Jessie, James, Masamune, Zeo, and Toby all had a pretty good idea what Ziggurat was going to do to them, and they did not like it one bit.

"Y-Yes, Your Highness?" Jessie uneasily asked.

"I thought I told you to get rid of those little monsters!" Ziggurat snapped, and then glanced at Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter. The brothers al looked innocently at the king, and then made some very funny faces at him. Ziggurat rolled his eyes, then turned his attention back to Jessie and added, "They're still alive!"

Jessie gulped. "I did my best, Sir."

"You failed me, Jessie!" Ziggurat yelled. He then walked up to a guard and instructed him, "Lock her up with the rest of the prisoners."

On the king's orders, a bunch of guards pointed their guns at Jessie. Now Jessie was starting to get scared, but at the same time she figured it was better than actually doing what Ziggurat had told her to do.

Ziggurat walked by James, pointed to Masamune, Zeo, and Toby (who were still with Aurelia and the rest of the family), and said, "Same goes for the constable and the three street urchins!"

A bunch of guards pointed their guns at James.

James gulped. "Oh, man."

Three guards went up to the Łukasiewicz family, grabbed Masamune, Zeo, and Toby, and dragged them to where Ziggurat was.

"Hey! Like, let go of my nephew and his buddies!" Aurelia shouted, trying to get at the guards who had the boys.

"Back off, bitch!" one of the guards snapped. He pushed Aurelia into the snow.

"Aura!" Ignacy exclaimed and ran over to help his wife up. He glared daggers at the guards who had his nephew and the boy's friends.

Masamune, Zeo, and Toby yelled to be let go, and even tried to bite the guards. Ziggurat bent to their level and said, "Never try to double-cross your king."

Zeo glared at Ziggurat. "Puh. Like we've ever considered _you_ our king, you monster!"

Ziggurat glared at Zeo, then turned to the guards and said, "Take them away! And make sure to teach Zeo to learn his place!"

The guards did as they were told, and had Jessie and James walk over to where the other prisoners were being held. One guard took Zeo aside somewhere so he could be punished, while another literally threw Masamune and Toby with the other prisoners. Masamune and Toby scurried back to Toby's aunt, uncle, and cousins.

"Masamune, Toby, get him off me!" Zeo called.

"Zeo!" Masamune yelled.

"Let him go!" Toby pleaded.

Ziggurat then turned around. "And as for the Kirkland-Jones brothers…" As if on cue, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter stopped making faces and smiled innocently. Ziggurat narrowed his cold eyes and said, "Execute them."

The guards pointed their guns at the brothers, and Arthur stood in front of his brothers to protect them. The villagers all gasped at Ziggurat's order. Would he really have four children executed?!

"Leave them alone!" Mr. Mousekewitz yelled. One of the guards flicked him backwards into the snow.

"Papa!" Fievel exclaimed.

"Don't you dare harm them!" Hermione snapped.

"They've done nothing wrong!" said Mr. Five.

"Yeah!" Toris agreed.

"You can't do that!" Zeo yelled at the king as he tried and failed to get free of the guards holding him.

Ziggurat smirked at the boy with the fox-tail-colored hair. "Actually, I can. See this crown, Zeo? I'm king, which means I can do whatever I want, whenever I feel like it." Then he turned towards Shaggy. "Now, as I said, Gross Food Guy, execute those boys."

Shaggy frowned at the name Ziggurat called him as if to say, _"Hey, that's not very nice."_ Then he bowed and said, "Like, yes, Sir."

Arthur glared at Ziggurat. "Why are you only executing _us_?"

"Yeah, what did we do to deserve to die?!" Matthew asked.

"That's not something you really need to concern yourselves with," Ziggurat replied.

A guard came and led the brothers out of the camp to take them to the execution grounds. As Ziggurat watched with a smile, he went over to Shaggy—who was now eating a huge cheeseburger with tomatoes, lettuce, salsa, tortilla chips, nacho cheese, Yellow American cheese, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream on it—to talk to the guy about something. He had a look of disgust on his face as he approached Shaggy.

"Once the four brats are disposed of, I'll proceed with making my wish," said Ziggurat.

Shaggy finished his cheeseburger, much to the king's relief. "Like, very good, Sir."

"Fine, have it your way, Ziggurat," a familiar voice called out. Ziggurat and Shaggy turned to see Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter standing in front of the entrance; it turned out to be Arthur calling out to them. "But we know secrets about the star that you don't!"

"What?" Ziggurat asked disbelievingly. "No, you don't."

"Oh, yes we do!" Peter said, going along with Arthur.

"We do?" Alfred asked, not really understanding what his big brothers were doing. Matthew elbowed Alfred, and the boy got what they were up to. Alfred smiled and said, "Do we ever!"

Ziggurat walked over to the brothers. "Like what? Tell me."

Arthur smiled and said, "Perhaps we can come to some sort of…arrangement."

Ziggurat smiled and asked, "Like what?"

"First, don't punish Zeo. He's just a kid, and doesn't deserve any abuse," said Matthew.

Ziggurat groaned. "Fine. Put him with his friends." The guards holding Zeo did as they were told and pushed Zeo towards the other prisoners, where he went and joined Masamune, Toby, Ignacy, Aurelia, Krystiana, Feliks, and the twins. Ziggurat turned back to the brothers and asked, "Anything else?"

Arthur smirked. "Actually, my brothers and I are feeling a little cold and hungry. You wouldn't by any chance happen to have a bunker around here, would you?"

Ziggurat groaned again. "Alright! Bring these four to my bunker and have some food prepared!"

And with that, King Ziggurat the Asswipe stormed off. The guards escorted the four brothers to the king's bunker, which was not too far from there.

Arthur was feeling pretty happy about what he had just done, and so were Matthew, Alfred, and Peter. It was not very nice of them to torment the king, but he was a rotten king, so he deserved what he was getting! Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were really looking forward to what they were going to do to him next.


	9. The Cave of Your Worst Nightmares

**Chapter 9: The Cave of Your Worst Nightmares**

At the moment, King Ziggurat was feeling pretty miserable. Not only were Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter still alive, they were also eating his food! The meal that was prepared was roast turkey with turkey-flavored stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on the cob, biscuits, and even some ham. For dessert, there was a double fudge chocolate cake with cream cheese icing. Ziggurat could not decide if he wanted to kill the brothers or ram his head into a wall.

Arthur sat closer to Ziggurat and said, "Check out our new best friend, the king."

"Who knew?" Peter asked, and then helped himself to another roll. Alfred even grabbed a turkey leg, and Matthew helped himself to another corn on the cob.

Ziggurat was starting to get impatient. He slammed his fists down on the table. "Okay! You've had your food! Now tell me, before I lose what patience I have left!"

"What?" Arthur asked, probably momentarily forgetting, and then remembered. "Oh, right. The secrets of the wishing star, right. Well, the key to the whole thing is—Bloody hell!"

"What?" asked Ziggurat.

"You've got a little something in your nose," Arthur pointed out, even though there was really nothing there.

"What? Where?" Ziggurat asked.

"Right there," said Arthur, pointing to the left side of Ziggurat's nose.

Ziggurat rubbed his nose, then turned to Arthur and asked, "Did I get it?"

"Yeah," Arthur replied. Then he frowned and said, "No, nope, it's still there."

Ziggurat rubbed his nose again and then turned to Arthur. "How about now?"

Arthur pointed to the right side of Ziggurat's nose and said, "Now it's over there. Oogh."

Ziggurat rubbed his nose again and asked, "How about now?"

"Nope…yick," Arthur said, sounding a little grossed out. Matthew, Alfred, and Peter decided to join in on the little prank and acted as though they were grossed out as well.

"EEEWWWWW! Get it, get it, get it!" Matthew, Alfred, and Peter exclaimed, acting thoroughly disgusted.

Arthur tapped the king on the shoulder. "Please! Could you go in the bathroom and take care of it? I think I'm going to be sick just from looking at it."

"Oh, alright," said Ziggurat. He stood up, went into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. Alfred snuck over to the door and locked it. After he locked the door, he ran back over to his brothers.

"We're in charge, we're in charge, we're in charge!" the brothers sang as they danced around in a circle, holding hands. They stopped when an angry Ziggurat broke down the bathroom door and came out. He stormed over to them.

"You lousy punk-ass kids!" Ziggurat shouted. "Who taught you how to behave?"

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter all frowned sadly at the question.

"No one, sir," Matthew replied.

"You see—" Peter said, then coughed slightly. "We're orphans." He and his brothers looked pleadingly at the king.

"Oh. Well, everyone has problems," Ziggurat said, obviously not caring. He began walking away from them, but, thanks to Arthur's magic, they appeared right in front of him.

"You know, we would so like to be adopted," said Arthur. Ziggurat tried walking away from the brothers again, but they, once again, appeared right in front of him!

"Will you be our new daddy?" Alfred asked.

"Certainly not!" said Ziggurat. Unfortunately for him, the boys jumped onto him and hugged him.

"Buy me a toy, Daddy!" Peter begged. "Buy me a toy, buy me a toy!"

"Oh, please, Dadoo!" Alfred begged.

Ziggurat threw the boys off him. "I'm not your father!"

"That's not what Mummy said," said Arthur, who still managed to hold on to Ziggurat's arm.

Ziggurat groaned and threw Arthur off. "When will this insanity stop?!"

As if on cue, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were each standing behind a podium with their names on them, like on _Jeopardy!_ They even put a star background behind them. They were all raising their hands and telling the king to pick one of them.

Ziggurat thought for a second, then pointed to Peter. "Okay, I pick you, so-called King of Sealand."

Peter thought for a moment, and then, intentionally making himself sound very stupid, asked, "Uhhhh, what was the question?"

Matthew and Alfred patted him on the back, and they and Arthur told him that it was a good answer, but the king still was not pleased.

"I have had just about enough of this!" said Ziggurat. "Are you going to tell me the star's secrets, or not?!"

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter turned their backs to the king and said, "Never!"

"I see. Well, we have ways of making you talk," said Ziggurat. He walked over to a lever that was in the room. "How about a trip to the Cave of Your Worst Nightmares?"

Ziggurat pulled the lever and a trap door opened underneath Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter. The brothers floated in midair for a second and looked confused, then fell down screaming until they landed in a tram which one would see on roller coasters. The brothers sat up, groaning. The handle of the tram then came down on them.

* * *

"_Please remain seated at all times while the tram is in motion," _Donna Noble's voice said over a loudspeaker.

Before the kids could react, the tram began moving really fast. It went up, down, and around, very much like a roller coaster. The kids were laughing the whole time because it was so much fun; in fact, they were having a blast!

"Hey, guys, I'm glad that Feliks isn't on this thing," Alfred said loudly while the tram sped along the tracks.

"Yeah," Matthew agreed. Then he commented on the ride. "You know, for a Cave of Your Worst Nightmares, this isn't so bad."

However, Matthew spoke too soon. The brothers went through a pair of double doors. The doors led to a fancy-looking room full of what the Kirkland-Jones brothers could only assume was very expensive furniture and decorations. The brothers were admiring this room, until a guy with dark blue hair, a tanning salon-style tan, blinding white teeth (as though he had left his teeth-whitening strips in for too long), and a flamboyant outfit jumped on one of the tables and started dancing. The guy's name was Caesar Flickerman. The spotlight shined on Flickerman as he began to sing.

Flickerman: _**Oh, lady!**_

_**I know a lady with high-heeled shoes!**_

_**And socks and pantyhose,**_

_**Oh, pretty lady!**_

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter screamed at the top of their lungs because Flickerman sounded so terrible. Just then, Flickerman jumped onto the tram and got in the boys' faces.

"Why, hello there, kids, two of whom have freakishly huge eyebrows…oyl!" Flickerman exclaimed rather obnoxiously. "How would you guys like to be in this year's Hunger Games?!"

The boys screamed at the top of their lungs once again. Then Flickerman got knocked off the tram because the back of his perfectly permed head hit a piece of scenery just as the brothers exited. Flickerman managed to sit up and mumble something indistinguishable, then fainted.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter, after having escaped Flickerman, sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over," Peter commented.

"Same here," said Arthur. "He was bloody mad!"

"Hey, look, a gas station!" Alfred said, pointing to a gas station up ahead. Outside the gas station was a one-hundred-and-seventeen-year-old sparkly vampire named Edward Cullen. He looked really creepy, as usual.

As the brothers went past him, Edward called to them, "Be careful! I haven't cleaned that restroom in over sixty years." He then laughed like a maniac, which made the kids shudder.

While Edward laughed his butt off, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter went inside the gas station's restroom, which was pitch black. They were pretty scared, thinking about what could be in there. Also, they were a little bit disturbed when they remembered Edward telling them that the restroom had not been cleaned in over sixty years.

"Uh, hey, Iggy-brows, Mattie, what happens if you don't keep a restroom clean?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not really sure," Arthur replied. "But I'd have to assume it gets really dirty, if that's what you're asking."

"I'm starting to get nervous," said Matthew.

Peter felt something crawling on him and screamed, "GAH! Something's touching me!"

Arthur shivered. "Okay, someone hit the lights."

Alfred felt around for a light switch until he finally found it. He flipped it and turned the lights on, only for him and his brothers to stare wide-eyed at what was in front of them. All over the restroom were about over a hundred cockroaches. The brothers screamed their heads off, and then the tram moved on.

They were still shivering when they came to the next part of the ride. It looked exactly like something out of a little kids' show. Without warning, a purple dinosaur with green spots came out of nowhere and started laughing. The dinosaur's name was Barney.

"You make me feel super-dee-dooper!" Barney said cheerfully.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter screamed at the top of their lungs as soon as they saw Barney. Barney jumped into the tram with the kids, making them more scared.

"Would you guys like to be my new friends?" Barney asked.

"NO!" Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter shouted as they threw the dinosaur off.

Barney was sent flying right into a piece of scenery, which he hit and made it fall on top of him. After the brothers left, Barney came out from under the scenery and sang, _**"I love you, you love me. We're a happy fami—" **_until an anvil fell on top of him.

* * *

Later, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter came out of the cave and stopped right in front of Ziggurat's throne.

"Well? Are you going to tell me now?" Ziggurat asked with a sinister smile.

"Alright! We'll tell you anything!" Matthew exclaimed desperately.

Peter coughed. "Just don't send us back there, please!"

"We'll see," said Ziggurat. "Now, tell me the secrets to the wishing star."

Arthur thought about what to tell him, but so far, nothing came to mind. He was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Finally, the eldest Kirkland-Jones brother got an idea!

"Well, it's not _what _you wish for," Arthur said. "It's…_how_ you wish." Matthew, Alfred, and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Ziggurat asked.

Arthur, seeing that his plan was working, sat next to the king and said, "Yeah! You have to be careful; things are taken so literally these days."

"You don't say," said Ziggurat.

"Absolutely!" said Arthur, crossing his legs and leaning forward. "Now, what are you considering?"

Ziggurat took out a list titled _'Wish List' _and looked at it. "Well, tops on my list: I'd like to own the world."

Arthur held a globe in front of Ziggurat's face and said, "There you go. It spins. Nice, isn't it?"

"No, I don't want _that_!" Ziggurat said as he crossed _'Own the world' _off the list. Then he consulted the next item. "Ah, here we go. How about fame and fortune?"

Matthew held up a DVD. "Here's _Fame _with Irene Cara…" Then he held up a magazine. "…and a subscription to _Fortune Magazine_."

"Rats," said Ziggurat. "Wait! I can wish for the Midas Touch! Everything I touch will turn to gold!"

Arthur grabbed the turkey from the dinner table and said, "Yeah, including food. Try eating a solid gold turkey." Ziggurat tried to take a turkey leg, but the whole bird turned to gold. The king gasped, and Arthur smirked at him. "What did I tell you. Adios, bicuspids!"

Ziggurat trembled at this, then calmed down and began thinking. Arthur sat next to him and acted as though he were thinking, too.

"I never realized this wish business was so complicated," Ziggurat said.

"Tell me about it," Arthur commented.

Ziggurat then smiled and said, "Ah! How about I wish for youth and beauty?"

Arthur smiled back and pointed right in front of them. Ziggurat looked in the direction Arthur was pointing, most likely expecting something great, and looked shocked.

Alfred came along with a little boy named Kenta riding on a black horse. "Here you go. A kid and a horse."

"Let me put it another way, then," said Ziggurat. "How about eternal youth? Then I can be sixteen forever."

Peter came over and said, "Yeah, and you'd go back to being sixteen and reliving that same year over and over." He removed Ziggurat's crown and put a beanie on the king's head. Suddenly, Alfred came over and drew a mess of red dots all over Ziggurat's face. "And you'd have zits, and no one would ever date you."

Peter held a mirror in front of Ziggurat's face, and the king gasped at his reflection. Peter seemed to find this amusing because he smirked at the guy's reaction.

"Ugh! Never!" Ziggurat exclaimed as he wiped the dots off his face and threw the beanie off. Then he put his crown back on, stood up, and smiled. "I know! I'll wish for a million bucks! No, make that _two _million bucks!"

Just then, a herd of bucks came running into the throne room and trampled over the king. When they were gone, Ziggurat sat up, groaning.

Matthew came over and said, "Be glad it's not mating season."

Ziggurat looked up and saw a doe look at him seductively. Then he stood up and announced, "Wait! I've got it! What if I wished for all the dough in the world?"

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur. He and his brothers then threw about a million or so pies at Ziggurat.

When they were finished, Matthew licked some of the dough off Ziggurat and laughed as he said, "Dough. Like pastry dough. It's a joke, get it?"

Matthew was about to have another taste when the king grabbed him by his jacket and angrily said, "Yes. And now it's _your _turn to get it." He threw Matthew over to a group of guards. "Gross Food Guy! Take the boys away! And have them executed!"

"Like, yes, sir," said Shaggy. _'Like, there he goes with the name-calling again,' _he thought.

Arthur looked at Shaggy. "Our joke was funnier."

His comment was ignored, and the guards began to push the brothers out of the room. They felt pretty bad about what they were doing, but they had no choice but to follow orders. What they did not know was that the kids already had formulated an escape plan.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I used Barney the Dinosaur in this chapter XD Some useless trivia: Barney the Dinosaur used to scare me when I was little.

**For those who don't know:**

Donna Noble is from _Doctor Who_.

Caesar Flickerman is from _The Hunger Games _trilogy.

Edward Cullen is from the _Twilight _series.

Kenta is from the _Beyblade _Metal series.


	10. Alfred's Wish

**Chapter 10: Alfred's Wish**

Later, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter were in a dungeon, tied to posts so that they could be executed. The form of execution that the king chose for them was death by firing squad. As said before, the guards did not want to do this, but they had no choice in the matter.

Shaggy walked over to Arthur and blindfolded him as he said, "Like, I'm sorry to do this, kids. But it's my job. Any last requests?"

"Yeah. Set us free," said Peter.

Shaggy shook his head. "Like, sorry, can't do that, kid. I have my orders."

Peter looked at Shaggy with cute, pleading eyes. "Pleeeeaaaase, let us go."

Shaggy looked away from Peter and said, "Like, no way, man. Forget it. That's not going to work."

"Please, please, pweeeeeaaaaaase?" Peter said, looking more adorable as he spoke.

"Like, no way, little guy," Shaggy said. "Stop it with the cuteness, man! Wrong, wrong!"

Peter was not about to give up. "I know that Ziggurat the Asswipe calls you Gross Food Guy, and I know that, deep down, you want to stand up to him and tell him to stop calling you names like that. If you let us go, we can wish for it to stop."

"Nnnnggghhhh…FIRE!" Shaggy screamed. The sound of gunshots followed right after the command. Ziggurat could hear the whole thing from his throne room.

* * *

"Ah, music to my ears," Ziggurat said as he smiled to himself while petting his ferret. Then the guns stopped, and Ziggurat assumed that the boys were dead.

* * *

Fortunately, he was wrong. The guards only shot at the posts that the kids were no longer tied to. The brothers were now standing right next to Shaggy and the guards.

"Like, oops. Missed," Shaggy said, acting like nothing happened.

"How can we ever thanky-wanky you?" Peter asked, his eyes growing big again.

"Like, forget it," Shaggy said, trying to get Peter away from him. "Just take your brothers and get out of here."

"You're too cute!" the other guards exclaimed, unable to stand Peter's cuteness.

With that, Peter and his brothers evacuated the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ziggurat was still thinking about what to wish for, when his ferret sneaked out of his lap; the animal did not like him. However, what the king did not know was that a certain quartet of brothers was getting closer to the wishing star.

"I could wish for everything in the world. But then, where would I sore it all?" Ziggurat wondered. "Maybe I could wish for a hundred wishes. I wonder if that's allowed."

Just then, Shaggy and the other guards came running into the room. Shaggy ran over to Ziggurat and exclaimed, "Your Majesty!"

Ziggurat turned to Shaggy, not even noticing, or caring, that his ferret was missing. "What is it?"

"Like, I have terrible news! The kids—those four boys—they've escaped!" Shaggy said in a panicked voice, which was most likely false.

"What?!" Ziggurat exclaimed angrily. Then he shook Shaggy and yelled at him, "But I told you to execute them!"

Shaggy fell to the floor and gave his explanation. "Like, I tried, man! I really did! But the youngest boy tricked us! They're too clever!" As Shaggy held his head down in shame, Ziggurat did not notice him smiling as he thought, _'Like, luckily, they'll get to the wishing star first. Then you won't be king anymore, and you won't call me Gross Food Guy, either!'_

Ziggurat glared and said, "Just like their parents." He then began to walk away.

"What?" Shaggy asked. "What did you say?"

Ziggurat ignored Shaggy and walked through the entrance as he mused, "I should have gotten rid of those kids years ago when I had the chance. At least I know what to wish for. I'm going to wish that those annoying brats would leave me alone…forever!"

Ziggurat just made it outside when he stopped and stared wide-eyed at something. It was Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter racing towards the wishing star, and they were getting closer. Then he saw his ferret run into Toby's arms, and then looked back at the Kirkland-Jones brothers.

"No!" Ziggurat screamed.

* * *

The brothers kept running to the wishing star when, suddenly, Peter started coughing and stopped running. Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred heard him and went back to see if he was okay. Peter did not look okay in the least; he was hunched over and was now puking.

"I can't make it," Peter said weakly as he looked up at his brothers.

Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred each helped Peter along.

"Hang in there, Pete," Arthur reassured his baby brother.

"Yeah, we're almost there," Matthew agreed.

However, at this very moment, Ziggurat had one of his soldiers get a cannon ready to fire at the boys. He decided that the only way to keep them from reaching the star was to destroy them.

"Stop them! Fire! FIRE!" Ziggurat ordered.

The soldier lit the fuse, and a cannonball went flying towards Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter. They were getting closer and closer to the wishing star when, suddenly…the cannonball hit them wish full force. The force sent Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred flying. Ziggurat seemed pleased at this.

"Yes!" said Ziggurat.

Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred sat up to see if anybody was hurt. They were relieved when they saw that they were okay, and then wondered what happened to Peter. They looked around for him, until they found something.

"No!" the three older boys exclaimed. They had found Peter lying motionless on the ground, most likely from being hit by the cannonball. They ran over to him, and Arthur held him in his arms and rested the boy's head on his lap. The guards and Ziggurat ran over to them as well, and the guards gasped at what they just did.

"Oh no!" Hermione screamed.

"What happened?" asked Zeo.

"Peter's been hit!" Fievel answered, making Zeo gasp.

"Oh no!" Luna cried. "Is he going to be okay?"

Mr. Mousekewitz looked down sadly. "Hard to say."

"Pete, can you hear me?" Arthur asked softly.

Arthur rubbed Peter's cheek, and, like magic, Peter opened his eyes and took Arthur's hand. Then he looked up at Arthur and smiled.

"Iggy-brows, tell me the story," Peter said weakly.

"The what?" Arthur asked.

"The story. The one about Mummy and Daddy. Tell me—" Peter said and coughed, then spoke again. "One last time."

"You should rest," Arthur said gently.

Seeing that Arthur was not getting ready to start, Peter decided to tell at least some of the story. He coughed and then began. "Once upon a time, a brave knight married a beautiful princess, and they had three sons. But they wanted another kid, too. So they planted a garden."

As he was telling the story, Peter coughed more; blood even appeared on his hands after he coughed! Matthew and Alfred both listened and looked like they were about to break down and cry. Arthur could tell that Peter probably was not going to make it, so he decided to fulfill his youngest brother's last wish and started telling the next part of the story.

"And, one September day, out of the sole blue flower came—" Arthur began.

"Me," Peter said with a cough.

Everyone from the town was listening to the story as well and looked like they were about ready to cry. Deep down, they knew that Peter may not make it, and they felt terrible about his poor brothers.

Arthur nodded his head 'yes' at Peter's answer, then continued the story. "And so Mum and Dad took you home. And every night at bedtime, they'd come in and say, 'Who's the cutest boy?' And you'd say—"

"I am," Peter replied.

"And they'd ask, 'How'd you ever get so cute?' And you'd say—" Arthur said as he picked Peter up in his arms.

Peter coughed and replied, "I was born that way."

"And they'd say, 'Tell us your name, little Prince of Sealand.' And you'd say" Arthur said, on the verge of crying.

Peter coughed and replied, "Prince Peter James Charles Philip Harry Nicholas Indiana Kirkland-Jones. But you can call me Pete."

Arthur, tears spilling out of his eyes, forced a smile and told the next part. "And they'd ask, 'Can we call you Petey?' And you'd say—"

"No. Just Pete," Peter replied with a few more coughs. "Call me…Petey…and…you…die." After that, his hand went limp and fell to the ground.

Arthur began crying heavily as he hugged his youngest brother's body, because he knew that Peter was dead. Matthew and Alfred began to cry as well, and so did all of the townspeople. Fievel and his family bawled uncontrollably, Feliks and Toris hugged, as did Krystiana and Ludwig, Friender and Lou howled, and Masamune and Zeo were doing their best to try and comfort a crying Toby, who was hugging Ziggurat's ferret, which was now his.

Shaggy looked sadly at the brothers and said, "Like, he's dead." Then he turned to Ziggurat and glared at him as he exploded. "And it's your fault!"

"I-I" Ziggurat stammered, backing away and trying to defend himself. But Shaggy would not hear it from the king.

"Like, he was the impossibly cute one! The almighty King of Sealand! And now he's gone!" Shaggy shouted. "Wrong, man! Wrong, wrong!"

All of the other guards began ganging up on Ziggurat, ready to attack him for what he did to Peter. Ziggurat was starting to get scared because not even his guards were going to protect him now.

"I didn't mean it," Ziggurat said, obviously lying through his teeth. "Really. It's just that they were driving me crazy! These three" Ziggurat pointed to where Arthur, Matthew, and Peter were and noticed that Alfred was missing. "Wait. Where's the other one?"

Everybody looked around for the missing boy. Then Marek saw something and yelled, "Like, hey, look! It's Alfred!"

Ziggurat's eyes widened as he screamed, "No!"

Alfred ran as fast as his feet would carry him, determined to get to the star and make his wish. He knew exactly what he would wish for now; he would wish for Peter to be brought back to life, because he could not do it with the Dragonballs, as they were already scattered across the planet. As he ran, everyone began to sing once again.

Townspeople: _**He's gonna get to the wishing star**_

Ziggurat: _**Stop him 'fore he gets too far!**_

Alfred: _**Help me, spirit, wherever you are**_

Townspeople: _**He's up there to the wishing star**_

While everyone was singing and Alfred was running, one of the soldiers fired a cannon and intended to hit Alfred. However, the townspeople were sure that Alfred was going to make it.

Luna: _**Wishing!**_

Lou: _**Wishing!**_

Fievel: _**Wishing!**_

Yasha: _**Wishing!**_

Mr. Mousekewitz: _**Wishing!**_

Mrs. Mousekewitz: _**Wishing!**_

Tanya: _**Wishing!**_

Hiruzen: _**Wishing!**_

Konohamaru: _**Wishing!**_

Jessie: _**Wishing!**_

James: _**Wishing!**_

Zeo: _**Wishing!**_

Masamune: _**Wishing!**_

Toby: _**Wishing!**_

Hermione: _**Wishing!**_

Cast: _**Wishing! The wishing…The wishing…Staaaaar!**_

As the townspeople were finishing the song, Alfred got closer and closer to the star and the cannonball was getting closer to him. Alfred leaped for the star and landed right on it, while the cannonball went inside the star. This caused wishing star to glow brightly.

Arthur and Matthew were sitting next to Peter when suddenly…Peter sat up and said, "I'm feeling better now." This made Arthur and Matthew smile.

Townspeople: _**The wishing star!**_

Everybody was shocked at what just happened. Then Shaggy smiled and cheered, "Like, he's alive, man! The cute King of Sealand's alive!" All of the townspeople began cheering at the news, and at seeing that Alfred got to the star first.

Arthur and Matthew both hugged Peter. Then Matthew glared at the boy and yelled at him, "You stupid hoser! You nearly gave both me and Iggy-brows heart attacks! Are you happy?!"

"I am now," said Peter. He pointed to the wishing star.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "I guess those acting lessons _did _pay off after all."

"Do you really mean it?" Peter asked hopefully.

Arthur thought for a second, and then answered, "Yeah. You really got me, Matt, and Al crying." He then turned in the direction of the wishing star and began calling out to Alfred.

Alfred stood in front of the wishing star when he heard Arthur calling out to him.

"Al! Al, Pete's okay! He's alright! You see? He's alive!" Arthur called. Alfred turned around and saw Peter next to Arthur and Matthew, alive!

"Thank God," Alfred said with a sigh.

Everyone looked in awe at the wishing star. From their point of view, it almost looked like a sunrise. It was truly an amazing sight; even stuffy Ziggurat the Asswipe thought so.

Arthur smiled and said, "Miss Hokuto Uchiha loves this shot."

Alfred stood facing the wishing star, waiting for something to happen. Then Arthur, Matthew, and Peter came over to him and stood behind him. They watched as Kikyo's face appeared in the star and spoke to Alfred.

"Well done, Alfred," said Kikyo. "You've done it. The power of the wishing star is yours. At the sound of the tone, please make any wish you desire."

There was a small tone, and Alfred replied, "Okay, here it goes. I wish for…" He then closed his eyes tight and made his wish in his head.

Everyone gasped and watched as the star's light engulfed Alfred. The light shone for a moment, then dimmed until, finally, only Alfred was standing there. Everybody wondered what his wish was. Alfred smiled at them and told them his wish.

"Not one, but two Galleons!" Alfred announced, holding up two Galleons.

Everyone was puzzled at first. They wondered if they were real or just an illusion. Arthur and Matthew decided to check, while Peter looked on. After poking at them and examining them closely, they knew the answer.

"They're real!" Arthur announced, making everyone cheer.

Ziggurat growled in frustration at the loss of what could have been his wish. He was just about ready to kill the brothers. In fact, the cruel king ran off to get something.

The townspeople took no notice of this as they ran over to Alfred and held him in the air. They all cheered as they began to sing again.

Townspeople: _**He's got two Galleons with him today**_

_**He's got two Galleons with him, hooray**_

_**No more worries or cares, while it may sound cliché**_

_**It's the answer to our prayers and no more taxes to pay**_

As they were singing, Jessie took a tax paper and tore it to shreds. They then began carrying Alfred with them as they headed home.

Townspeople: _**Now it's back to the town of Hetalia**_

_**To go shopping with his two new Galleons, huzzah!**_

Barney _(hugging his suits)_: _**And I've got my suits baaaaaaaaaack!**_

_****_Everybody looked at Barney and rolled their eyes at him. Then they went back to cheering for Alfred and his wish.

However, the moment was short-lived, because the two people who were holding Alfred nearly got blasted by something. They got freaked out and dropped Alfred on the ground; luckily he landed in the snow. Everybody looked over and saw Ziggurat holding a laser gun in his hands.

"Sorry to ruin the happy moment, but I can't allow those four boys to leave. Alive, that is," Ziggurat said menacingly.

Zeo and Toby stood in front of Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter.

"Leave them alone!" Zeo yelled at the king.

"W-We're not gonna let you kill them, Ziggurat!" Toby said defiantly, a little scared of Ziggurat.

"WHAT?!" Ziggurat exploded in rage.

"We're. Not. Moving," Toby said, not scared anymore. Luna and Masamune got in front of the brothers as well.

Ziggurat laughed and said, "You kids think you and a little cat can protect them? Ha! Pathetic!"

Luna hissed, and she, Zeo, Toby, and Masamune all got ready to attack Ziggurat. Just then, Zeo felt someone touch his back. He and the others relaxed and looked to see Arthur.

"Stay back, you guys," said Arthur. "I will handle this jerkwad. Matt, Al, you both take care of Pete."

"What?" Matthew and Alfred asked.

"No way, bro," said Alfred. "I want to fight alongside you."

"Me, too," said Matthew.

"Me, three," Peter agreed.

Arthur looked back at his little brothers, wand in hand, and said, "No, it's too dangerous, especially for you, Pete. You're in no condition to fight. Matt, Al, I need you two to look after Pete."

"But, Iggy-brows—" Alfred began to say, but Arthur cut him off.

"I know what I'm doing," Arthur said. "Trust me. And, for he last time, don't call me Iggy-brows."

Alfred sighed. "Alright, we'll stay back."

"Thank you," said Arthur. Then he turned his attention to Ziggurat and said, "Let's settle this once and for all. Everyone here can see that you're not fit to rule Suujiku!"

"Are you challenging _me_, the _king_?" Ziggurat asked with a laugh.

Arthur simply glared at Ziggurat. "I, Prince Arthur Henry George Remus Lupin, challenge you for the crown!"

Everybody gasped when Arthur uttered those words. It was not the fact that he was challenging the king—as shocking as that was—but it was the name Arthur had called himself. Did he just say Lupin, or were they hearing things? This particularly shocked Matthew, Alfred, and Peter.

"Iggy, what did you say?" Matthew asked.

Arthur turned back to Matthew and replied, "I'll tell you, Al, and Pete everything later. I don't have time now." Then he turned back to Ziggurat and asked, "So, will you fight me?"

Ziggurat thought about it for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea. If he accepted the challenge, two things could happen: 1) He could defeat Arthur and be rid of an enemy, or 2) He could lose, and end up losing his crown. After some thought, Ziggurat finally made his decision.

"Alright, I accept your challenge," said Ziggurat.

"Fine then, let's get started!" Arthur said as he got into a fighting position and got his wand at the ready.

Ziggurat grinned and started shooting at Arthur. Arthur gasped, then darted to the left to dodge the king's attacks. He then got up and pointed his wand right at Ziggurat, then shouted, _"Expelliarmus!" _Unfortunately, Ziggurat stepped out of the way in time, so Arthur was unable to disarm him. Afterwards, all Ziggurat did was keep firing his gun at Arthur, but the teen dodged every shot. Arthur put his wand away and got ready to ram into Ziggurat, but Ziggurat blocked it easily, and threw Arthur to the ground.

"Iggy!" Mathew and Alfred screamed. They and Peter tried to run to their big brother's aid, but were stopped by Feliks and Toris.

"Guys, why the bloody hell are you stopping us?" Peter asked.

"That's, like, really colorful vocab, shorty," Feliks commented.

Toris ignored Peter's outburst and replied, "Because this is Arthur's fight. The only one who can fight this battle is him. Have faith in your brother, just like he had faith in Alfred."

Matthew, Alfred, and Peter remained silent as they watched the fight rage on. As they watched, they were starting to see a part of Arthur they had never seen before: his wizard side. The two males kept on punching and kicking each other—as Arthur was currently unable to get his wand out—and dodging each other's blows as best they could. Finally, Ziggurat managed to knock Arthur to the ground.

"Give it up, little boy," said Ziggurat. "I'm obviously too much for you to handle."

Arthur got up, got his wand at the ready, and pointed it at Ziggurat. "I'm not so little anymore. _Expelliarmus!_"

A light shot out of Arthur's wand and knocked Ziggurat's laser gun out of the guy's hands. Ziggurat ran and got his gun, and fired another laser at Arthur. Arthur deflected the first two shots with the Patronus Charm. But, as soon as he stopped using the Patronus Charm, Ziggurat fired a third shot, and the shot hit Arthur and made the boy fly right into the snow. Matthew, Alfred, Peter, and the townspeople gasped; they were sure Arthur was going to lose this fight.

Raivis covered his eyes, whimpered, and said, "I can't watch!"

Ziggurat smirked and walked over to Arthur to finish him off. As he was readying his gun, Ziggurat said to his opponent, "This battle is over. I have won. After I finish you off, I'm going to get rid of your baby brothers. Such a pity, really. You've sacrificed your own life, but saved no one."

Arthur looked back at Ziggurat and smirked as he said, "That's what _you _think." Then he turned around, pointed his wand at the king, and said, _"Ricochetbra!"_

When Arthur uttered the incantation, Ziggurat was hit back by another blast of light and spiraled backwards. Arthur then stood up and spoke to the false king.

"Well, _my king_, it looks like you've been dethroned," said Arthur. Then he held his wand out again and uttered another incantation: _"Britannia Fork!"_

Just like that, a bright, yellow, fork-like light shot right out of Arthur's wand and hit Ziggurat directly, causing Ziggurat to go flying backwards once more, only this time he passed out. His crown fell off and landed in the snow.

Arthur picked up the crown and made his announcement. "The battle is won. Ziggurat shall rule no more."

Everybody cheered for Arthur's victory, even his brothers. Matthew, Alfred, and Peter ran to congratulate him, but on the way, Peter started coughing and puking again. Matthew asked Peter what was wrong, but he did not answer. Matthew was about to ask again, but Peter fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone gaped and ran over to the boy.

"Pete! Get up, little bro! Pete!" Alfred cried.

Arthur reached Peter and picked him up. "We need a doctor! Quickly!"

Upon hearing Arthur, everybody scrambled to do what they could to help. Ignacy wrapped Peter in his coat and began carrying him inside Ziggurat's bunker, because he had to get out of the cold, and that was the closest place they could get to. Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred followed close behind and prayed that Peter was going to make it.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yes, Lupin, as in _Harry Potter_.


	11. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 11: A Happy Ending**

Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred were very concerned as they watched Ignacy checking Peter's temperature and pulse. They were worried that Peter was dying. Finally, Ignacy walked over to the three brothers and told them, "It doesn't look good. If we don't get him to a hospital and operate soon, Peter won't make it."

Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred were shocked at the news. For one thing, they were unsure whether or not they would be able to get to the town in time!

"But Hetalia Falls is bloody far away!" said Arthur.

"Yeah, and even the town closest to here is very far!" Matthew exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

Matthew hung his head and shook it. "I'm Matthew."

Just then, Toby came in, along with Masamune and Zeo. "Leave it to me! There should be more jets in the hangar nearby. They're not as good as my dad's plane—in my opinion—but they'll do."

"Like, how fast are the jets?" Feliks asked.

"The Hellraiser model is the fastest," said Toby. "And it can fly us back to a village or town in about thirty minutes to an hour."

"Good. We'll take that plane," said Ignacy. Arthur then grabbed Peter, and, after Barney picked out a suit to wear on the way home, they all ran to get the plane that Toby told them about.

After getting on board the plane, and after much arguing with Zeo and Masamune about who would fly the plane, Toby flew everybody to the nearest town, Abnegation, and they were able to get Peter to the hospital in time. Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred wanted to be with their brother, but they had to wait in the waiting room. Jessie and James even went along to make sure that Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred were okay. While they were in the waiting room, the author, Hokuto Uchiha, told the story.

* * *

_As it turns out, Alfred had made the perfect wish. With one of his Galleons, Alfred was able to pay for his brother's long-overdue operation._

After some time, Ignacy, Aurelia, and one of the nurses came out of the operating room. Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred held each other nervously, worried about the news. However, Ignacy was smiling at them as he began speaking.

"The operation was a complete success," Ignacy announced, making Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred smile happily.

"Would you three like to see your brother?" the nurse asked. The brothers nodded eagerly. The nurse smiled as she said, "Alright. But remember, he needs his rest, so try to be quiet until he wakes up."

With that, Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred followed the nurse to Peter's room. Jessie and James stood up from where they were sitting and smiled as well.

"What was the operation for, anyway?" Jessie asked Ignacy.

"As it turns out, he needed a kidney transplant," Ignacy replied. "Good thing there was a donor available."

* * *

In Peter's room, Peter was asleep in bed while Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred sat beside him. After waiting for a while, Peter finally woke up. He looked up at his brothers and smiled.

"Hey, guys," Peter said.

Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred cried as they hugged their little brother. Jessie and James saw them and decided to leave the brothers alone.

* * *

Later, everybody made it back to Hetalia Falls, safe and sound. Ignacy, along with Renata and Marek, went to the store and bought a lot of ingredients for his elixir.

_And with the Galleon he earned from Peter's operation, Ignacy bought all the ingredients to make his new elixir, which was mixed together by his mixed team of beverage technologists._

Inside the Łukasiewicz family's carriage, Luna, Lou, Renata, and Marek were working on mixing the elixir together. They were doing a pretty good job, considering not even Ignacy knew how much of the ingredients to put in.

"More sugar?" Renata asked her brother and the animals.

Lou tasted some of the elixir, thought for a second, and then replied, "Yup, I'd say a bit more sugar."

* * *

_At the same time, Krystiana was working with Aurelia and Feliks on a whole new bottle design. One with a slightly more attractive shape._

Krystiana began making sketches of bottles to try and find the right one for the elixir. Finally, she got one. It was green, curvy, and had blue stars drawn on it. Krystiana stood by the poster and smiled at the readers.

"It just came to me," said Krystiana. "From who knows where."

As if on cue, Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred came along and admired the poster. Then they looked at Krystiana and waved as they said, "Hey, Krysia!"

* * *

_And then Krystiana and her family put their new formula to the ultimate taste test._

The elixir seemed to be ready. Now all they had to do was test it out. Matthew and Alfred sat at a table, and Ignacy gave them each a bottle of his new concoction. Both boys drank it while Ignacy and his family watched with hopeful eyes. When they were finished, Matthew and Alfred placed their bottles on the table.

"Well?" asked Ignacy.

Matthew and Alfred were both silent for a bit. Alfred's eyes then widened in shock as he felt something happening in his body.

"Uh-oh," said Alfred. "Uh, guys, I'd like to apologize in advance for this, yo."

And then, without warning, Alfred burped very loudly like he did on the mountain. The resulting echo broke just about every window of all the stores in town; it even broke poor Harry Potter's glasses! Even Ignacy was shocked at this.

"My glasses!" Harry cried in despair over the loss of his spectacles.

"_Oculus Reparo," _Hermione said. The spell she recited mended Harry's glasses in a heartbeat.

Matthew simply laughed and said, "That's a big thumbs up."

* * *

After that, Ignacy, Aurelia, and the children packed up their stuff in their pink wagon and took Sup Playa to go market the new drink. Krystiana, Feliks, Renata, and Marek could tell that Sup Playa was going to miss a horse she met, Philippe, who belonged to Maurice; the pony had gotten over her crush on Fievel. As the Łukasiewicz family and Sup Playa went by, they passed Alfred, who was looking in one of the shops.

_So while Ignacy and his family went to market their new drink, Alfred went into town with his other Galleon. And he bought…_

The shopkeepers from before came out once again and showed Alfred what they were selling, while Alfred said, "I got burgers from the butcher's, blitzes from the baker's, groceries at the grocer's, and season tickets for the Rangers!"

At a New York Rangers-Detroit Red Wings hockey game, Alfred flinched as Damian Hart got hit by a puck.

* * *

The town was shown from above once again, looking as beautiful as it did before. The shopkeepers from before waved 'hello' to the readers once again, Barney flirted with and got slapped by yet another girl and the Mr. Mime just stood where he was while striking a pose.

_The Galleon changed things all over town, and everyone prospered. Including the butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker, Barney Stinson, and the Mr. Mime._

Arthur, back in his _Doctor Who _T-shirt, appeared in front of the mime once again and said, "Like I said, no place is perfect."

_But Hetalia Falls was as close to perfect as possible. And thanks to Alfred's wish, other wishes came true as well. With the spring thaw, the tree next to Hiruzen's house came to life._

Like the narrator said, Hiruzen, now in a gaudy Hawaiian shirt and slacks, came out of his house, which had been repaired, and sat underneath his tree to relax. He yawned and said, "Ah, sweet bliss."

Not far off, the sound of children laughing could be heard. It was Konohamaru, now in his spring attire, along with two other children—a girl named Moegi and a boy named Udon—running around the tree. Konohamaru was having a lot of fun and was very happy.

_And Konohamaru's social life warmed up considerably._

As they were playing, Konohamaru bumped into a little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Komachi. Konohamaru grinned as Komachi waved 'hello' to him and skipped off.

"Samurai chicks! Yippee!" Konohamaru exclaimed with delight. He ran to catch up with Komachi.

Hiruzen saw this and commented, "He used to like sweets, now he's discovered girls."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ringo and Friender were walking back to Leda's house. Friender looked pretty tired, but Ringo did not look the least bit fatigued.

_Friender returned Ringo to her home safely._

Leda saw Ringo and Friender and ran outside to meet them. After hearing that Ringo and Friender never arrived at the retirement village, Leda began to get worried. They had been gone so long that she was starting to fear the worst, so nobody could imagine how relieved she was when he saw her daughter and dog coming up the pathway.

"Ringo! You're back! And you're safe!" Leda said happily.

Ringo smiled, and, to Leda's surprise, said, "Hi, Mom!"

Leda gasped at this. Then she picked Ringo up and hugged her as she exclaimed, "Ringo, you…you called me Mom. You called me Mom! It's a miracle!" Then she carried Ringo inside to fix her a snack. Friender just stayed outside and lay down on the ground, still exhausted from his trip.

_And Friender received his wish: To be rewarded for his loyalty._

Leda came back outside and placed a whole plate of steaks in front of Friender. The dog stood up, smiled gratefully, and began digging in.

* * *

_Luna and Lou's wish came true, too._

Somewhere inside a house, Luna and Lou were laying down on a sofa together. They were both happy to finally have a home, and best of all, they were together.

"Life is good," Luna said with a yawn.

Lou smiled at her and agreed. "Yeah, it definitely is."

Ignacy and his family, who were sitting in the living room, all smiled and pet the animals. Renata and Marek played with them while the whole family watched TV together; even Sup Playa came into the house and watched! Yes, that's right. Sup Playa, the Łukasiewicz family's pony, came into the house, sat on the same couch as Feliks, and watched TV with her owners.

_They found a happy home with the _Ł_ukasiewicz family, whose elixir was renamed "Polska Cola", and was a big success, thanks to the corporation's two brilliant young CEOs, Krystiana _Ł_ukasiewicz and Ludwig Beilschmidt._

* * *

A huge building that said 'Polska Cola' could be seen outside. And then who should be in an office but Krystiana and Ludwig, who were now dating.

Matthew and Alfred appeared once again and said, "Hi, Krysia!"

Krystiana stood up and explained her and Ludwig's ideas to the Board of Directors. Even though a few of them were male, they were taking her seriously because her ideas were brilliant. Ludwig smiled proudly as he watched his girlfriend give her presentation.

_Krystiana was finally appreciated for her figuring of things, and not just her figure. She was also ecstatic that Ludwig liked her for her, not for her looks. Jessie achieved her wish, too: To be queen._

* * *

Jessie was seen in a restaurant, sitting dressed in a T-shirt, apron, and chef's cap with a crown around it.

Jessie smiled and said, "Burgermeister Queen, that is." Then she turned her attention to a couple to Ted Mosby and his latest girlfriend he believed to be the future Mrs. Mosby, who were ordering food, and asked, "May I take your order, please?"

Outside, you could see a restaurant that looked a lot like a castle. The sign on top read, 'Burgermeister Queen' on it, and it had a picture of Jessie in a queen costume. Several vehicles were parked outside.

_She opened a chain of fast food restaurants that sold Polska Cola and Jessie Burgers._

Jessie smiled at the readers and asked, "Do you want fries with that?"

* * *

Meanwhile, James was standing at one part of town and making hand gestures. Every driver who went by went by in the direction he appeared to be directing them in.

_And James, who ultimately wanted to direct, got his wish, too. He's directing traffic in the village of Hetalia Falls._

James seemed to be doing a good job so far. Then he smiled at the readers and said, "It's my dream come true."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. James looked around and saw that a whole bunch of people had crashed into each other and were now yelling at each other. Clearly, James still had to work at this.

"Uh, whoops," James said sheepishly.

* * *

In another part of town, Masamune, Zeo, and Toby were standing tall and proud on top of something.

_Even Masamune, Zeo, and Toby, who wanted a little respect, got their wish._

Everyone looked up at the three preteens.

"There they are!" Yuka said.

"Our heroes!" said Luke Skywalker.

Hermione smiled and said, "They are the best."

Zeo smiled and said, "Finally, people are looking up to us as Number One! Well, sort of."

The truth was that the three of them were standing on a statue of Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter, and that was what the townspeople were amazed at. Masamune, Zeo, and Toby did not care; by standing up there, it made them feel like they were the heroes.

"We're the number one heroes in all of Suujiku!" Masamune declared to his buddies.

"Yeah!" Zeo and Toby replied. "Number one!"

* * *

Sometime later, Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred—along with Kumajirou—visited Peter in the hospital again. Alfred was very excited because it was almost time for his little brother to come home. Peter could hardly wait to leave with his brothers.

"I wonder what Iggy-brows was gonna tell us, yo," Alfred said, looking at Matthew.

"Me, too," said Matthew. "And I wonder where I heard that surname he used. I know I heard it somewhere before."

"Yeah, I thought I heard that name before, too," said Peter.

"There's a reason it sounds so familiar," said a voice. Matthew, Alfred, and Peter looked and saw Arthur coming in. "You see, for one thing, Lupin was the name of the former king. But that's not the reason it's so familiar."

Matthew, Alfred, and Peter then noticed some papers in Arthur's hands. Alfred stood up and asked, "What are those papers, bro?"

"Oh, these are our birth certificates," Arthur replied as he handed each one to his brothers. "The hospital tracked them down."

"Alright!" Matthew, Alfred, and Peter cheered. And then they looked at their birth certificates and were astonished to learn that their last name was Lupin.

"Boys, there's something I should tell you about our family," Arthur said. He then began telling them everything he knew.

_As for Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter, they wound up with more than they had ever dreamed. The hospital tracked down their birth certificates, proving them to be of royal heritage. They even heard the story of their family from Arthur, who had regained memories of them that had been suppressed due to emotional trauma five years ago._

Peter smiled and asked, "Are you serious?" Arthur nodded and showed his brothers a portrait that he got from an artist who worked for the original king.

_In fact, their parents had been the king and queen of Suujiku, making Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter the heirs to the throne._

Matthew, Alfred, and Peter looked at the portrait and smiled at it. It was a portrait of a man named Henry, with short blond hair, green eyes, and bushy eyebrows like Arthur and Peter's, and a woman named Elizabeth, with long blond hair, blue eyes with a shade of purple in them (which would explain why Matthew has purple eyes instead of blue or green), and glasses like Matthew and Alfred. They both smiled as they held a seven-year-old Alfred and baby Peter, while an eleven-year-old Arthur stood next to his father and smiled. All around young Arthur's head was a mint green flying bunny, along with other magical creatures. An eight-year-old Matthew smiled as he stood next to his mother while petting a grown polar bear.

Alfred smiled again and exclaimed, "Wow, dudes! This is awesome!"

_It seems that when Ziggurat seized control of Suujiku, he sent the royal Lupin orphans into exile, never expecting to see them again._

* * *

In a jail cell, Ziggurat frowned at his defeat from the previous winter. Then Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter came in to see him. He glared at the boys when he saw them.

"What do you twits want?" Ziggurat asked.

Arthur smiled and replied, "Oh, nothing much. We just came to inform you that you are no longer in control of the kingdom. Of course, that was obvious when I beat you."

"What?!" Ziggurat exclaimed.

Matthew took out a scroll and read from it. "According to the laws of the land, if the current ruler is challenged and loses, they lose control of the kingdom. Also, control can only be given to a person of noble or royal bloodline."

"And…your point is…what?" asked Ziggurat.

"You lost to our brother, Arthur, eldest son of the original king and queen, so you lose the bloody kingdom, you dolt," said Peter.

"Yeah," Alfred explained. "Had Iggy-brows actually been a peasant, you'd still be king, yo."

"Don't call me Iggy-brows!" Arthur said, but Alfred ignored him.

Ziggurat shrank in his cell and asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, as my first order of business, you will be punished for making everyone in the kingdom suffer," said Arthur.

Barney Stinson randomly appeared and asked, "And for taking my suits?"

"Go away!" Arthur yelled, which scared Barney away, screaming like a girl.

Arthur sighed, and then said, "Guards! You know what to do."

Suddenly, two guards took Ziggurat out of his cell and dragged him out to the courtyard. There, he was face-to-face with his three hyenas. They growled and lunged at him, but did not get to attack him due to a blue police call box landing right on Ziggurat. Masamune, Zeo, and Toby saw this and laughed their butts off, while a huge amount of Polska Cola came out of Toby's nose, making Masamune and Zeo bust a gut laughing more.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter came running out and looked with surprise at Ziggurat under the police box.

Masamune poked Ziggurat with a stick he found lying around, only for Ziggurat to not move. "Is he dead?"

Arthur's jaw dropped with fascination. "I-I can't believe it…the TARDIS…from my stories. It's real!"

Just then, a man with short dark hair, wearing a suit and tie, came out of the police box. He turned to the Lupin brothers and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Where am I?"

"Th-the Doctor!" Arthur exclaimed happily. He ran over and vigorously shook hands with the Doctor, startling the poor guy, and started babbling like a little kid. "Wow, I can't believe it's you! It's really you! Big fan, big fan! I'm always telling your stories to my brothers! Did I mention that I'm a big fan?"

"Yeah…" the Doctor replied. He looked around. "Um, do you know where I am, kid? And did you say you're a big fan of me? Cool! I have a fan!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Arthur replied enthusiastically, jumping up and down, which made Matthew, Alfred, Peter, Masamune, Zeo, and Toby snicker. Then Arthur calmed down enough to act like a ruler. "Welcome to Hetalia Falls, in Suujiku, Doctor."

"Hetalia Falls?!" the Doctor groaned. "Oh, bloody hell, I thought this was Gettysburg. Well, sorry to disturb you chaps. Cheerio!" He got back in his TARDIS and disappeared, revealing Ziggurat's dead body.

"Oh my God! He killed Ziggurat!" Toby exclaimed.

Zeo shrugged and said, "Oh, well, someone would've done him in eventually."

_So King Ziggurat was officially no more, and the four brothers became co-rulers of the kingdom. Everybody who had helped them throughout their journey to the wishing star was given a Medal of Honor._

* * *

In the throne room, the guards stood at attention for their new kings: Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter. They all sat in their own thrones, dressed in royal clothing, and each wearing a crown on their heads. Unfortunately, Alfred and Peter got ones that were too big and fell over their heads. Arthur laughed and made a mental note to order new ones for them.

* * *

_As for Fievel, he was appointed the royal stable boy._

In the Lukasiewicz family's pink stable, Fievel was happily brushing Sup Playa's teeth. Even though Sup Playa did not return Fievel's feeling for her, Fievel still wanted to be friends, which Sup Playa wanted, too.

Just then, a familiar shadow came into view, and Fievel and Sup Playa turned to see someone they knew. That someone was none other than Mr. Mousekewitz. Mrs. Mousekewitz, Tanya, and Yasha were all with him as well.

_This job was given to him by the Lupin brothers' most trusted advisor, Prime Minister Mousekewitz._

"Yes!" Mr. Mousekewitz exclaimed. Then he walked over to his son and said, "Come, Fievel, my son. The family must prepare for tomorrow night."

"Gee, Papa, what are going to do tomorrow night?" Fievel asked.

Mr. Mousekewitz got on Sup Playa, the rest of the family following suit, and explained, "The same thing we do every night, Fievel. We're planning for the sequel where we'll try to take over the kingdom and the world!"

And with that, the Mousekewitz family rode off to their secret place where they were going to plan their takeover. Unfortunately, the royal brothers had no knowledge of this.

* * *

_So, in the end, everyone in Hetalia Falls got their wish. Except for the Mr. Mime, that is._

In the throne room, the brothers looked really bored. This was not surprising in the least, since the person entertaining them was the Mr. Mime. While he was doing his act, Arthur got so annoyed he pulled a rope and made a safe fall on him. The safe opened, revealing the now-injured mime.

Arthur stood in front of the mime and said, "I don't know about him, but that sure as hell was _my _wish."

* * *

Back in Hetalia Falls, everybody danced around—the Lupin brothers included—as they all sang one last song together.

Everybody: _**The good old days were a bummer**_

_**Our town was a total dive**_

_**But now every day's like summer**_

_**It feels great to be alive**_

_**To state our message with greater clarity**_

_**We now spin the Wheel of Morality**_

Matthew spun the wheel, and everyone chanted, "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn."

The wheel spun for a bit and then finally stopped. A piece of paper came out and Arthur read it. Then he smiled and said, "And the moral of our story is…"

Everyone started dancing again and sang more of the song.

Everybody: _**When you're blue, buy a clue; try not to mope**_

_**Ya gotta cheer up, and never give up hope**_

_**Don't be a dope**_

_**You gotta cheer up and never give up hope**_

_**Try to cope**_

_**Just cheer up and never ever give up hope hope hope hope hope!**_

And it was a happy ending for everyone…Well, everyone except for the mime, that is.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The Doctor is from (you guessed it) _Doctor Who_.

Komachi is from _Samurai 7_.

Moegi and Udon are from _Naruto_.

Abnegation is a faction in the book _Divergent_.

Luke Skywalker is from _Star Wars_.

Damian Hart is from _Beyblade: Metal Masters_.

And last, but not least, Henry and Elizabeth are two of my made-up characters who I use for Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Peter's parents.


End file.
